


Do utraty tchu

by LoboBathory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Hellfire Club, M/M, Poliamoria, Porn With Plot, biczowanie, jak w każdym moim fiku, klamerki na sutki, lewatywa, mężczyźni w gorsetach, nie panikujcie zanim przeczytacie, nie-seksualne podduszanie, pre-Afganistan!Tony Stark, problemy z oddychaniem, prostytucja, tortury sutków, trochę odniesień do X-Men, trochę zaufania, w duchu epoki, wiktoriańskie porno!AU, żadnych superbohaterów tutaj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki zaspokaja potrzeby dżentelmenów i dam o szczególnych wymaganiach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do utraty tchu

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało jako prezent dla Saraknyi, w odpowiedzi na jej „co ty wiesz o chodzeniu w gorsecie” uwagi do [Ukoronkowanego](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2788592). 
> 
> Saru jest wredną małpą i bardzo ją kocham <3 Jej promptem było "Loki, Thran, gorset". Resztę dodałam od siebie. Wiem, że pisałam ten tekst okropnie długo, ale też strasznie mocno mi się rozwinął, głównie fabularnie i mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że wciąż się jej spodoba.
> 
> Endżojujcie lekturę. Dajcie znać, czy chcecie sequel, bo mam pomysł, ale nie mam czasu na pisanie :D
> 
> Betowała otemporaetmores, bo jest najlepsza na świecie <3

Powóz podrygiwał na zamarzniętym błocie, które zalegało na londyńskich ulicach. Chociaż był dopiero listopad, zimny wiatr przenikał okutanych w płaszcze przechodniów do szpiku kości i skuwał cienką warstwą lodu kałuże końskich szczyn i grudy rozdeptanej ziemi. Loki nienawidził miasta jesienią. Było wilgotne, zimne i nieprzyjazne, pełne nieprzyjemnie pachnących oparów, wydobywających się kłębami pary z kanałów i piwnic. Przez wadliwe oświetlenie gazowe ulice szybko ciemniały po zmierzchu i stawały się zbyt niebezpieczne, nawet w okolicach City, ponieważ głód i mróz wyprowadzały zdesperowanych ludzi na ulice. Dorożki i powozy kursowały więc pośpiesznie, nie bacząc na przechodniów i często ochlapując ich brudną wodą spod rozpędzonych kół. Tego nie lubił najbardziej. Nie miał aż tylu surdutów, aby móc sobie pozwolić na zachlapanie jednego na ulicy. 

Krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy pojazd podskakiwał na wyjątkowo wysokich grudach, chociaż uważny stangret omijał zapewne najgorsze z przeszkód na drodze. Na twarzy jego towarzyszki (i właścicielki powozu) malował się niezmącony spokój, ale niewiele spraw na tym świecie było w stanie poruszyć Emmę Frost, a już z pewnością nie niedogodności podroży po znajomej trasie. Być może jego jawne niezadowolenie można było uznać za nieuprzejme, zwłaszcza, iż pani Frost wyświadczała mu przysługę, oferują swój powóz i nadkładając dla niego drogi, znali się jednak dostatecznie dobrze, by wiedział, że nie przejmie się jego marudzeniem. Zresztą była zbyt skupiona na sobie, a po tym, jak tężała przy każdym podskoku, w swojej jasnej sukni i całkowitym bezruchu bardziej podobna do marmurowego posągu czy lodowej rzeźby niż człowieka, wnosił, że nie kłopocze się jego grymasami. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało tego głośno, pani Frost daleka była od ogłoszenia radosnej nowiny jeszcze przez co najmniej miesiąc, ale Loki znał blaski i cienie kobiecego życia o wiele lepiej niż dżentelmen powinien, poznał więc, że jej kulenie się spowodowane jest strachem o kiełkujące w niej życie, które może doświadczać wstrząsów silniej niż oni oboje. 

Cisza pomiędzy nimi nie ciążyła niezręcznie, a wręcz przeciwnie – dziwnie koiła. Zaprawdę, człowiekowi nie było dane poznać w swoim życiu wielu dusz, z którymi buduje swoje porozumienie w milczeniu. Loki miał niebywałe szczęście zostać obdarzonym aż kilkoma takimi szczególnymi przypadkami, co uznawał za osłodę swojej ogólnej niedoli. Zmuszony zdać się na uprzejmość innych, mógł jedynie cieszyć się, iż ma tych, na których wsparcie może liczyć. Tym większe było jego szczęście w nieszczęściu, iż jednym z takich przypadków była wszechwładna Lady Frost, której urodzie dorównywało jedynie jej bogactwo i wpływy, a te z kolei mogły mierzyć się jedynie z jej bezwzględnością. A jednak w rzadkich chwilach mógł podziwiać mniej znane oblicze swojej protektorki. Ze względu na swoje obecne zajęcie nie miał dostępu do jej życia domowego – wszak Lady Frost starannie oddzielała swoją pozycję w Hellfire od tego, jak prezentowała się na salonach – ale zdarzały im się rzadkie chwile intymności, gdy wyświadczała mu takie właśnie drobne uprzejmości. Dlatego teraz odwdzięczał się, przesiadając się na miejsce koło niej, kładąc dłoń obleczoną w rękawiczkę z delikatnej jeleniej skórki na jej ramieniu, na miękkim materiale peleryny otoczonej srebrnym, sobolowy futrem, aby pomóc jej utrzymać równowagę. Nic nie powiedziała, ale położyła swoją rękę na jego i przylgnęła do jego boku. Chociaż oboje byli chłodni w obyciu, ich bliskość wytworzyła pewne ciepło, oddzielając powóz od mrozu, jaki panował na ulicach.

Loki był niemal zaskoczony, kiedy się zatrzymali. Skinął damie na pożegnanie głową, gotów wysiadać. Spojrzała na niego z najdelikatniejszym cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. 

– Baw się dobrze – powiedziała i nie było w tym śladu kpiny czy wyższości. Nie była kimś, kto mógłby próbować zawstydzić go wypominaniem zajęcia jakie sobie obrał. 

– Będę – zapewnił, wysiadając. Obdarzył ją wyjątkowo szczerym uśmiechem. 

– Do jutra – rzuciła jeszcze i nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ stangret zamknął za nim drzwi, wskoczył na swoje miejscei strzelił lejcami, poganiając konie. Stał przez sekundę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ponieważ Lady Frost znała jego grafik zajęć i wiedziała, że obecne zlecenie zajmie mu kilka dni, może nawet tydzień. Z pewnością nie spodziewała się zobaczyć go jutro. Cóż, przypisał roztargnienie jej obecnemu stanowi i ruszył przed siebie żwirową ścieżką, mijając bramę posiadłości i szybko wchodząc po schodach. Wmawiał sobie, że robi to, aby uciec przed chłodem nocy, bez związku z zaciskającym w jego podbrzuszu kłębkiem nerwów wynikającym z oczekiwania. Zapukał kołatką parę razy, niezbyt stanowczo. Wiedział, że jest oczekiwany. 

W drzwiach niemal natychmiast ukazała się znajoma twarz. Loki uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Zwykle kiedy przychodził, większość służby dostawała wychodne. Rozumiał potrzebę dyskrecji, co więcej, sam ją cenił. Zawsze zajmował się nim Jarvis i jakże Loki był za to wdzięczny. Kamerdyner Anthony’ego Starka stanowił klasę sam dla siebie i mężczyzna nie byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie kogokolwiek innego na jego miejscu albo co gorsza – plejady zmieniających się kolejnych lokajów, przygotowujących go zgodnie z oczekiwaniami gospodarza. 

Jarvis był niezastąpiony i Loki żywił do niego pewien sentyment. Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że lubił jego wysoką, smukłą sylwetkę (niewielu mężczyzn mogło poszczycić się tym, że dorównuje mu wzrostem), stalowoniebieskie oczy i regularne kości policzkowe. Jarvis był nie tylko użyteczny, zręczny, ale też miły dla oka i jeśli czasem Loki pozwalał sobie na nieprzyzwoite fantazje na jego temat, to cóż, któż mógłby go za to winić?

– Dobry wieczór, sir. – Mężczyzna cofnął się, wpuszczając go do środka. Czy coś bardziej świadczyło o bezczelności Starka niż fakt, iż wpuszczano go do domu frontowymi drzwiami? – Państwo są już obecni. Oczekują pana we właściwym czasie – poinformował go Jarvis, odbierając od niego kapelusz, rękawiczki i płaszcz. Loki skinął głową. Znał rutynę i wiedział, co to znaczy – ma zostać spokojnie przygotowany, oddany we wprawne dłonie Jarvisa, który znał potrzeby swego pana lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i który zmieni go w żywe wcielenie najnowszej fantazji Starka. Spojrzał na nieskalanie białe rękawiczki kamerdynera i niemal zadrżał. 

– Pozwoliłem sobie zaopatrzyć pański pokój w grzane wino – kontynuował Jarvis, wskazując mu drogę na górę. – Noc jest wyjątkowo chłodna jak na tę porę roku. Czy życzy pan sobie spożyć kolację, zanim zaczniemy?

– Dziękuję, Jarvis, zjadłem późny lunch w Klubie – powiedział, co było zgodne z prawdą, ponieważ wałkonił się tam większość dnia. Chwilowo nie mógł pozwolić sobie na włóczenie się po londyńskich ulicach. – Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, możemy zacząć od razu. – Nie chciał się przyznać, że sam był ciekaw, co go dzisiaj czeka. 

Subtelny uśmiech Jarvisa mówił jednak, że doskonale odczytał powody jego pośpiechu. Bez słowa poprowadził go znajomą ścieżką korytarzy po imponującej londyńskiej rezydencji Starka (jako jednej z pierwszych w mieście wyposażonej całkowicie w elektryczne oświetlenie). Loki miał tu pokój, który mógł nazywać własnym. Rzadko w nim sypiał. Służył raczej gromadzeniu rzeczy, które kupował dla niego Anthony, chociaż znaczna część ich… akcesoriów znajdowała się w drugiej sypialni samego gospodarza. Tej, do której zapraszał tylko wybranych gości. Loki znajdował się w tym wąskim kręgu wybrańców (a przynajmniej zakładał, że to wąski krąg, może nieco naiwnie, bo któż jak nie on powinien znać mroczne tajemnice londyńskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej?). 

Rzadko też pomieszkiwał w tym domu. Nie wiedział, czy zależało mu na utrzymaniu pozorów (co oznaczałoby, że dba o dobro Starka i jego bliskich o wiele bardziej, niż byłby skłonny się do tego przyznać), czy starał się zachować minimalną niezależność. Być może po prostu myślał perspektywicznie – niczego sobie z Anthonym nigdy nie obiecywali, mógł więc spodziewać się, że w momencie, gdy mężczyzna znudzi się jego towarzystwem, będzie zmuszony radzić sobie bez niego, a posiadając inne źródła wsparcia, dochodów i rozrywki, nie musiał się obawiać, że nie będzie w stanie przeżyć z dnia na dzień bez grubych plików banknotów wsuwanych mu dyskretnie do płaszcza przez Jarvisa. 

Mężczyzna zerknął na niego, jakby w jakiś sposób odczytał, iż Loki o nim myśli. Otworzył przed nim drzwi pokoju i odsunął się, wpuszczając go do środka. Sypialnię wypełniał słodki zapach wina zmieszanego z goździkami i kardamonem, a także zapach pomarańczy, ulubionych owoców Lokiego. Stark (czy też Jarvis w jego imieniu) nigdy nie zapomniał dostarczyć mu świeżych pomarańczy, bez względu na porę roku i związane z tym koszta. Loki z roztargnieniem ściągał z siebie marynarkę, gdy Jarvis napełniał dla niego kieliszek ciemnoczerwonym płynem, pozostawionym w rondelku blisko ognia. Już dwa łyki rozgrzały go przyjemnie od środka, rozjaśniły oczy, zabarwiły policzki lekkim rumieńcem. Ciężar ostatnich dni opadł z jego barków. 

– Zaczniemy od kąpieli, sir? – spytał Jarvis, już rozkładając koło kominka szmaragdowe kimono haftowane w złote smoki, wykonane z materiału tak delikatnego, że Loki czuł się w nim nagi. Uśmiechnął się mimochodem. Anthony lubił go w zieleni i złocie. Poza tym kąpiel zapowiadała dłuższą zabawę, doskonały sposób, aby odpędzić go od myślenia o własnych troskach. 

– Oczywiście. – Odłożył kieliszek na nocny stolik. Stał spokojny i rozluźniony, gdy kamerdyner zdejmował z niego kamizelkę, odpinał guziki mankietów, rozwiązywał krawat, odkładając wszystko starannie na łóżko. Skoro zostaje kilka dni, jego ubrania trafią do prania. To, co (i czy w ogóle) będzie nosił w najbliższym czasie, zależało do kaprysów Starka. Gdy Jarvis ukląkł, aby rozwiązać mu buty, Loki widział tylko jego krótkie włosy, tak jasne, że niemal białe. Miał ochotę przesunąć po nich palcami, poczuć, jakie są miękkie. Mężczyzna był o wiele delikatniejszy, a jego dotyk bardziej czuły, niż to, do czego Loki przywykł w swoich młodzieńczych latach w rodzinnym domu. Uśmiech, jakim go obdarzał, klęcząc u jego stóp… W każdym innym przypadku Loki zastanawiałby się, czy służba pozwala sobie na tak poufałe gesty wobec niego ze względu na to, kim się stał. Ale widział, że Anthony pozwala, aby do niego Jarvis również się tak uśmiechał. Wpatrywał się w jego precyzyjne ruchy, gdy – wciąż klęcząc – rozpinał mu spodnie, rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem pochylenia się, aby go pocałować, a złapania go za włosy i przyciągnięciem jego twarzy do swojego krocza, zmuszeniem go, aby wziął go w usta. Żadne z tych wulgarnych wyobrażeń nie pomagało mu radzić sobie z powstającą powoli erekcją. Uwaga, z jaką Jarvis ściągał z niego bieliznę, też nie pomagała. Z drugiej strony, czy nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło? Rozłożył ramiona, aby mężczyzna odział go w kimono, zawiązane luźno na wysokości pępka. Stark i tak zmusi go, aby doszedł więcej niż raz tej nocy. 

– Przygotuję kąpiel, sir – powiedział Jarvis, znikając w łazience. Kolejny luksus tego domu, bieżąca woda w każdym pokoju. Ciepła woda lejąca się wprost do wanny. Jeden z wielu powodów, dla których Loki nie miał nic przeciwko długiemu rytuałowi przygotowań, jakiemu go poddawano, zanim zostanie dopuszczony przed oblicze Starka. Ciepła woda i ciepły dotyk Jarvisa, który zdjął marynarkę i podwinął rękawy koszuli, aby ich nie zamoczyć, kiedy będzie mył mu włosy. Miał długie kończyny, nogi i ręce, bladą skórę, pod którą widać było delikatną pajęczynę błękitnych żył. Przesuwał namydloną dłonią – zawsze nagą dłonią, nigdy nie używał myjki, a Loki nie dbał nawet, czy takie dostał instrukcje od swojego pana, prężąc się jak kot pod przyjemnością, jaką dawał mu dotyk – po jego ramionach, plecach, pachwinach, letnią wodą z misy zmywając z niego mydliny. Ze szczególną ostrożnością mył jego członek, teraz już w pełni twardy. Ujmował go tak delikatnie, odciągając napletek opuszkami palców z uwagą i troską. Czy przesuwając zręcznymi, śliskimi, gorącymi palcami po jego mosznie szukał śladów choroby, aby uchronić przed nią swego pana? Och, Loki znał swoje ryzyko zawodowe, widział, co francuska choroba robi z człowiekiem, znał inne, równie szpetne i szybciej postępujące schorzenia. Dotąd miał szczęście ich uniknąć, prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, że zadawał się z ludźmi tak ostrożnymi jak Stark. Dlatego też nie miał nic przeciwko uważnym oględzinom. Był za stary, by uchodzić za dziewicę, a ostatnio tylko takie towarzystwo było w cenie, stanowiąc środek zaradczy przeciwko chorobom Wenery. Była w tym pewna ironia – tak chorowity i słaby jako dziecko, podjął się zawodu o tak wielkim ryzyku zdrowotnym. Uśmiechał się do swoich myśli, gdy Jarvis osuszał go podgrzanym wcześniej ręcznikiem. Jego włosy, teraz wilgotne, zaczynały kręcić się na końcach. Sam Loki nie przepadał za tym, zawsze starannie wygładzając je pomadą, ale Stark lubił ich naturalny nieład. Kiedy kamerdyner rozczesywał je srebrnym grzebieniem, Loki niemal czuł długie, zręczne, nerwowe palce Anthony’ego, wsuwające się pomiędzy kosmyki, aby szarpać je i ciągnąć za nie boleśnie. 

– Sir, pozwoli pan jeszcze… – Jarvis wskazał mniejszy basen, płytką sadzawkę w zaparowanym po kąpieli pomieszczeniu. Loki bez słowa wszedł do brodzika, klękając w nim w szerokim rozkroku. Pochylił się i oparł przedramiona na posadzce, ponieważ z doświadczenia wiedział, że w tej pozycji będzie mu to łatwiej znieść. Czoło docisnął do złożonych dłoni, mokre włosy opadły bo obu stronach jego głowy, kryjąc twarz, na której wykwitł pełen zażenowania rumieniec. Woda w basenie płynęła nieprzerwanie z jednej studzienki do drugiej. Obmywała wrażliwą po kąpieli skórę. 

Poczuł dotyk ciepłych, śliskich palców pomiędzy pośladkami i westchnął. Jego członek drgnął w przypływie żądzy, równie gorącej i śliskiej, co palce Jarvisa, rozlewającej się w podbrzuszu. Długie, smukłe palce wsunęły się nieznacznie w jego odbyt, nawilżając go starannie. Starał się tłumić ciche westchnięcia przyjemności, które cisnęły mu się na usta. Był tak bardzo spragniony tego doznania, że niemal naparł biodrami na palce mężczyzny, domagając się więcej. Zbyt szybko jednak ich miękki dotyk został zastąpiony twardym, chłodnym metalem, niewielką obręczą, która miała utrzymać go w minimalnym rozwarciu. Sapnął, czując, jak Jarvis uważnie mocuje ją w jego wnętrzu. Słyszał jego kroki, ciche stuknięcia obcasów na posadzce, gdy kamerdyner cofał się po niezbędne akcesoria. Po chwili ponownie uklęknął na krawędzi basenu i wsunął w niego niewielkiego rurkę. Poczuł strumień ciepłej wody pomiędzy pośladkami i odruchowo spróbował zacisnąć mięśnie, ale obrączka nie pozwalała mu na to. Jarvis umocował rurkę tak, aby woda nie wypływała z jego wnętrza. Loki czuł palący policzki rumieniec, dogłębnie upokorzony przyjemnością, jaka rozlewała się po jego ciele, gdy woda wlewała się w niego, powoli i nieprzerwanie, pod czujnym okiem Jarvisa. 

Pragnął więcej. Nie tylko więcej w sobie – silniejszego strumienia, twardego członka, palców Jarvisa, jego całej ręki – ale też wyciągnąć jak najwięcej z tego doznania. Był bliski błagania o to, aby mężczyzna porzucił to profesjonalne, zdystansowane, pełne szacunku zachowanie i zaczął gładzić go pomiędzy pośladkami, szepcząc wszystko to, co kłębiło się w jego umyśle, ponieważ kątem oka widział wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach i wiedział, jak bardzo podoba mu się to, co każą mu z nim robić. Musiał gryźć się w język, aby nie skamleć, błogosławiąc jego dotyk, chwaląc jego delikatność, a upokorzenie sprawiało, iż łazienka wydawała mu się jeszcze gorętsza, niż była w rzeczywistości; właśnie osiągał szczyt podniecenia, dysząc ciężko, kiedy kamerdyner Starka przeprowadzał na nim lewatywę, przez co bliski był błagania, aby go przerżnął. Sama myśl wywołała kolejny dreszcz rozkoszy. 

Nie był penetrowany tak, jakby tego pragnął, ale czuł się równie bezsilny jak wtedy, gdy twardy członek rozpychał jego wejście. Najgorsza część miała dopiero nadejść. Czuł, jak osiąga swój limit i mocniej pochylił głowę, aby Jarvis nie był w stanie dostrzec jego wyrazu twarzy. Jednak z tej pozycji kamerdyner miał doskonały widok na jego twardy członek, niezaprzeczalny dowód tego, jak bardzo mu się podoba wszystko, czemu zostaje poddany. W pewnym momencie rurka znikła a obrączkę w jego wnętrzu zatkano korkiem. Jarvis łagodnie, ale stanowczo rozsunął jego uda jeszcze szerzej. Loki jęknął, wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Poczuł, jak ciepła dłoń zachęcającą gładzi go w dole pleców – raz, nieśmiało, jakby lękając się jego reakcji. Ale to wystarczało, aby się uspokoił i wyprostował, chociaż wciąż pochylał głowę, ukrywając twarz pod włosami. Złożył ramiona wzdłuż boków, rozluźniając się. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy ciche „Sir”, niemal jak jęk, ale to mógł być tylko szum wody. I wtedy zatyczka została z niego usunięta, jego pośladki rozwarte i woda wylała się z niego. 

Zamknął oczy. Ciepła woda wraz z nieczystościami spłynęła do basenu, a stamtąd prosto do kanalizacji. Zacisnął powieki. Zalał go wstyd i upokorzenie. Każdą falę opuszczającą jego ciało poprzedzały skurcze. Jego członek podrygiwał wraz z napinającymi się mięśniami, potęgując poczucie oddania, bezradności. A przecież wystarczyło jedno jego słowo, by to przerwać, by do tego nie dopuścić. Jarvis też to wiedział, głaszcząc jego ramię, jakby chwaląc go za to, jak dzielnie to znosi. W końcu jęk wymknął mu się spomiędzy warg, których nie ważył się zagryzać, aby nie zostawić na nich śladu zębów, jaki mógłby nie spodobać się Anthony’emu. Uczucie, które go zalało, przypominało postorgazmiczne zamroczenie, dziwną senność umysłu, jaka niosła ze sobą rozkosz. Westchnął z ukontentowaniem. Uwielbiał to. Teraz każdy dotyk Jarvisa wznosił go na nowe wyżyny poddania. 

Kamerdyner opłukał go dokładnie pod bieżącą wodą i pomógł mu wyjść z brodzika, aby wszedł do kolejnego, wypełnionego wodą z dodatkiem cytrusowych olejków. Na jej powierzchni unosiły się płatki kwiatów, białe i wilgotne. Potem znów został opłukany. Jarvis wtarł perfumy w jego szyję, wrażliwe miejsca za uszami i wewnętrzne strony nadgarstków i ud. Dopiero wtedy mógł znowu założyć kimono i wrócić do sypialni. Czuł się ociężały po kąpieli, a jednocześnie nabrał niezwykłej wrażliwości. Jego włosy znów zostały wytarte i rozczesane. Wziął łyk wystygłego już wina i zorientował się, że nie minęło nawet pół godziny. Jarvis był zawsze zaskakująco efektywny. 

– Sir – odezwał się, rozkładając na łóżku przygotowaną dla niego bieliznę. Znów miał nienagannie zapięte mankiety marynarki, ale jego włosy były nieco wilgotne z powodu pary, jaka unosiła się w łaźni. Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się na widok dzisiejszego asortymentu. – Czy zechce pan oprzeć się o kolumnę łóżka? Łatwiej będzie panu zachować równowagę. 

Miał rację, jak zawsze. Loki oparł dłonie na rzeźbionej powierzchni mahoniowej kolumny podtrzymującej baldachim nad łóżkiem. Jarvis w tym czasie stanął za nim i przyłożył gorset do jego ciała, obejmując go od tyłu. Znalazł się tak blisko, że Loki czuł gładki materiał jego spodni, kiedy napierał erekcją na jego pośladki. Odruchowo wyprężył się bardziej, czerwieniąc się z tego powodu, ale lgnąc do dotyku. Jarvis zręcznie zapinał haftki na przedzie, przesuwając dłońmi wzdłuż jego ciała. 

Gorset był krótki, zaczynał się pod sutkami, a kończył nieco powyżej bioder. Rozsznurowane tasiemki łaskotały go w pośladki i uda. Czuł metalowy stelaż pod delikatnym materiałem, drapanie koronki na obramowaniu. Zapewne był to nowy model. Lokiemu nie zdarzyło się jeszcze dwukrotnie wkładać tej samej bielizny, kiedy gościł u Starka. Jego gospodarz lubił stroić go równie mocno, co rujnować wymyśle kreacje podczas ich wspólnych zabaw. 

Po zapięciu haftek materiał przylegał ściśle do jego ciała, ale to był dopiero początek. Loki wyprostował się i wypuścił powietrze z płuc, maksymalnie zmniejszając ich objętość. Poczuł kolano Jarvisa na pośladkach, gdy mężczyzna podparł go, aby się nie ruszał, i pociągnął tasiemki, mocno. Chociaż wydawało mu się, że nie ma już w sobie tchu, nagłe zaciśnięcie się gorsetu wyrwało z niego resztę oddechu i poczuł, jak się dusi. Stłumił odruchowe szarpnięcie. Na próbę wziął kilka szybkich, płytkich wdechów. . 

– Mocniej – zakomenderował cicho, obejmując kolumnę. 

Kolejna seria pociągnięć sprawiła, iż poczuł ból w dole boków. Znał panie skarżące się na połamane żebra i chociaż wiedział, że jego jeszcze nie pękły, miał wrażenie, że rozumiał teraz, co czuły. Ucisk na płuca zwiększył się i teraz ledwo łykał powietrze, a jego pole widzenia rozmazało się i pociemniało na brzegach, jakby wtarł sobie pył w oczy. 

– Mocniej – wydusił z siebie, a Jarvis zawahał się chwilę przed ostatnim silnym pociągnięciem. Gdyby nie kolano wbijające się w jego pośladki, Loki oderwałby się od kolumny i poleciał do tyłu. Wyraźnie poczuł wszystkie fiszbiny – metalowe, jak zawsze w gorsetach od Starka – odciskające się na ciele. Jarvis zawiązał tasiemki na plecach i odstąpił o krok, a Loki poruszył się na próbę. Każdy skręt tułowia sprawiał, że metalowe listewki wbijały się głęboko w skórę. Jęknął. Najwięcej czasu zajęło mu uspokojenie oddechu, wciąż miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu powietrza, jakby nie mógł napełnić płuc do końca. Miał problem ze skupieniem się, sam sobie wydawał się odurzony. Kamerdyner poczekał cierpliwie, aż poczuje się swobodnie, zanim przystąpił do dalszych przygotowań. 

Loki stanął przed lustrem, podziwiając dotychczasowy efekt. Gorset był piękny, ciemnozielony aksamit pokryty czarną koronką, z perłowymi haftkami. Musiał kosztować małą fortunę. 

Przed świtem skończy poplamiony potem, śliną i nasieniem. 

Jarvis wsunął mu na ręce długie operowe rękawiczki bez palców, wykonane z tej samej czarnej koronki. Ostrożnie naciągał materiał, aż idealnie gładko okalał jego przedramiona poniżej łokci. Loki obserwował jego poczynania w lustrze, nieustannie powracając wzrokiem do własnej erekcji, wilgotnych kropel zbierających się na jej czubku. W tym momencie pragnienie dotyku stało się wręcz bolesne, ale wiedział, że nie zostanie zaspokojone, jeszcze nie teraz. Był doskonale twardy, kiedy Jarvis ukląkł przed nim, aby wsunąć jego stopy w buty, wysokie do kolan, sznurowane, wykonane z czarnej, błyszczącej, ale miękkiej skóry, zapewne szyte na miarę. Jego członek znajdował się idealnie naprzeciwko twarzy mężczyzny. Czuł jego spojrzenie przesuwające się po naprężonej męskości. Na specjalne życzenie Starka Loki golił się regularnie, Jarvis miał więc doskonały widok, włosy łonowe nie przysłaniały ani pełnej erekcji, ani napiętych z pożądania jąder. 

Mężczyzna wstał jednak, ignorując jego i swoje podniecenie. Loki stał cierpliwie, kiedy Jarvis malował go, nakładając barwniki na brwi, oczy, usta, róż na policzki, tak delikatny, że ledwo zauważalny. Miękkie ubrania muskały jego skórę, kiedy kamerdyner sięgał po kolejne flakoniki. 

Po wszystkim Loki spojrzał w lustro i westchnął z zadowoleniem. Z podkreślonymi oczyma i rumieńcem wyglądał delikatniej, młodziej, spokojniej. Kusząco. Kurewsko i niewinnie zarazem. Dokładnie tak, jak powinien. 

Jeszcze biżuteria. Jarvis wstał i podszedł do stojącej na komódce szkatułki, skąd wyjął dusik – szeroki, ponieważ długa szyja Lokiego dawała jubilerom Starka pole do popisu. Perły i delikatne srebrne listki naszyto na czarną koronkę. Mężczyzna zapiął go ciasno na jego szyi. Loki przełknął, czując napór zimnego metalu na jabłku Adama. Był niemal gotowy. Wyglądał dobrze, musiał to przyznać. Jego członek sterczał wręcz ordynarnie na tle delikatnej koronki. 

Jarvis wrócił do szkatułki i wyciągnął jeszcze jedną rzecz. Loki zachłysnął się, widząc, co niesie w jego stronę: złoty łańcuszek zakończony małymi klamerkami z wypolerowanego, gładkiego metalu, z krawędziami wygładzonymi dodatkowo aksamitem. Mężczyzna chuchnął na klamerki, rozgrzewając je. Spojrzał na bladoróżowe sutki Lokiego. Pomimo podniecenia, jakie odczuwał mężczyzna, kąpiel sprawiła, że były miękkie. 

– Pan pozwoli, sir – powiedział kamerdyner, kładąc rękę na jego piersiach, niemal nieśmiało, chociaż robił to już wiele razy. Zaczął trącać i pocierać kciukiem sutek, aby stwardniał dostatecznie mocno, by zacisnąć na nim klamerkę. 

Loki jęknął pod wpływem pieszczoty. Zagryzł wargę, wyginając plecy w łuk na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu mocno zasznurowany, sztywny gorset. Było to jednak za mało, dotyk Jarvisa był zbyt lekki, zbyt niewystarczający, zbyt… 

– Więcej… – jęknął, przerywając pełne porozumienia milczenie pomiędzy nimi. – Och, więcej, Jarvis… 

Spodziewał się szybkiego uszczypnięcia w sutki, drapnięcia, wszystkiego, tylko nie tego, że Jarvis pochyli się i chwyci jego sutek pomiędzy zęby, przygryzając go i ssąc, przez co żar jego ust rozlał się od klatki piersiowej Lokiego aż do podbrzusza, zmuszając jego członek do kolejnego bolesnego drgnięcia. I zanim Loki uniósł ręce, aby przytrzymać go w tej pozycji, zaznać więcej pieszczot jego zręcznego języka, Jarvis już skubał zębami drugi sutek, upewniając się, że oba są wystarczająco twarde, by zapiąć na nich klamerki. Ostry, szczypiący ból podniecił go jeszcze bardziej. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w wilgotne od śliny usta Jarvisa.

– J… – zaczął, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo mężczyzna omiótł go głodnym spojrzeniem, od którego zaschło mu w ustach. 

– Pozwoli pan, że zajmę się ostatnim szczegółem, sir? Proszę oprzeć się o krawędź łóżka. 

Loki czuł się jak we śnie, kiedy zginał ciało pod kątem prostym – jedyna możliwa pozycja w takim stroju – kładąc się na łóżku z nogami na podłodze, jak najszerzej rozkładając uda. Dusił się już teraz. Jęknął głośno i bezwstydnie, gdy otarł się erekcją o pikowaną narzutę, tak bardzo chłodną w kontraście do jego rozpalonego ciała. Palce Jarvisa, wciąż tak ostrożne, delikatne, uczynne, wsunęły się pomiędzy jego pośladki. Były ciepłe i bardzo śliskie. Sutki piekły go przy każdym ruchu, boleśnie szarpane przez klamerki. 

Loki zacisnął palce na pościeli, kiedy pierwszy palec wsunął się w niego – najpierw sama końcówka, potem jednym, śliskim ruchem aż do knykcia. Jarvis spokojnie odczekał chwilę, aż ciało pod nim przestanie się wiercić. Wtedy zaczął poruszać palcem, drugim pocierając krawędzie wejścia. Loki wzdychał pod wpływem pieszczoty na wrażliwej skórze. Spędzał długie godziny, marząc o tym, jak Jarvis wsuwa w niego palce, rękę – a Stark patrzy, Stark każe mu to zrobić. Stark, który każe robić mu to wszystko – i kto wie, czego mu zabrania. Czy jeśli rankiem spyta Jarvisa, czy ten chce pieprzyć jego usta, mężczyzna odmówi przez wzgląd na swojego – ich – pana? Te myśli nie pomagały mu zachować jasności umysłu. Niemożliwość złapania tchu odbierała mu poczytalność, a drugi palec w jego wnętrzu wymuszał kolejne jęki, coraz głośniejsze. Jarvis nie pytał już, czy może dodać kolejny, chociaż Lokiemu zdawało się, że minęła cała wieczność, zanim trzy palce znajdowały się zanurzone w nim po knykcie, poruszając się rytmicznie, kiedy kamerdyner go nimi pieprzył, czemu towarzyszył mokry odgłos, obsceniczny i podniecający. Loki za chwilę spuściłby się na kanapę, gdyby Jarvis nie wyczuł właściwego momentu, aby się wycofać. Po chwili zamiast palców miał w sobie kciuki obu rąk, rozciągające go szeroko, kiedy ciepły, śliski żel wsuwany był w jego wnętrze. Och, nikt tak jak Jarvis nie umiał go przygotować, upewnić się, że lubrykant zostanie w jego wnętrzu na chwile, gdy będzie naprawdę potrzebny. 

Po wszystkim Jarvis udał się do łazienki, aby umyć ręce, a Loki leżał bezwładnie, rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem poruszania biodrami, tarcia wymęczonym członkiem o pościel, a bólem sutków, przez który trwał w bezruchu. 

Ostatni raz stanął przed lustrem. Jarvis poprawiał jego włosy, wygładzał koronki, upewniał się, że kusząca wilgoć lubrykantu widoczna jest pomiędzy jego udami i pośladkami. Loki odruchowo przyjął właściwą pozę, splatając ręce na karku i szeroko rozstawiając nogi. Jego członek był ciemnoczerwony i wilgotny tak, że spodziewał się, iż dojdzie, zanim jeszcze Stark pierwszy raz go uderzy. Czuł się zamroczony. Podniecenie paliło go w płucach. 

Jarvis wpatrywał się w niego wygłodniale. Jego wzrok w nietypowy dla niego sposób wędrował do krocza Lokiego, tak bardzo wyeksponowanego pomiędzy gorsetem i butami. W pewnym momencie Loki drgnął zaskoczony, ponieważ mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i przesunął kciukiem po główce jego naprężonego członka, zbierając z niego wilgoć. I patrząc Lokiemu w oczy, wsunął palec pomiędzy wargi i oblizał go dokładnie. 

– Chyba jest pan gotowy, sir – zauważył całkowicie spokojnym tonem, przez który Loki chciał krzyczeć. – Pozwoli pan, że go zaprowadzę do salonu?

– Oczywiście, Jarvis… – wydyszał Loki. Wciąż brakowało mu powietrza, jego oddech był krótki i urywany. Nie wiedział, czy dusik ma przy zapięciu dodatkowe ogniwo na doczepienie smyczy. Stark czasami lubił, gdy właśnie tak mu go prezentowano – nagiego, prowadzonego na czworaka przez korytarze posiadłości, aż miał kolana obolałe od przesuwania ich po dywanach i polerowanych posadzkach. Pamiętał swoją ostatnią wizytę, gdy Jarvis wsunął w niego korek analny zakończony ogonem z prawdziwego futra i zaprowadził go na smyczy do czekającego Starka. Futro łaskotało jego pośladki i uda, a każdy szmer na korytarzu sprawiał, iż zastanawiał się, czy służba, domownicy lub goście widzą go takiego. Doszedł potem tak mocno, że aż się rozpłakał. Jednak Jarvis nie pchnął jego ramienia w sposób sugerujący, iż ma uklęknąć. Zamiast tego ujął złoty łańcuszek łączący razem klamerki i włożył go Lokiemu między wargi jak wędzidło dla konia. Ujął je chętnie, spragniony metalicznego smaku w ustach równie mocno jak pocałunków. W ten sposób sam szarpał swoje zmaltretowane sutki. Musiał przyznać, że było to zmyślne. Kamerdyner położył dłoń w dole jego placów, pomiędzy pośladkami a brzegiem gorsetu i wyprowadził go z pokoju. Loki nie opuścił ramion, splatając palce pod włosami. Każdemu krokowi towarzyszył obsceniczny mokry odgłos, czuł też wilgoć rozlewającą się pomiędzy udami, ponieważ Jarvis nigdy nie żałował mu lubrykantu. 

Gorset nie tylko pozbawiał go tchu w stopniu, który zaciemniał mu wizję i oszołamiał, ale także ograniczał ruchy. Buty na niewyobrażalnych wręcz obcasach sprawiały, że musiał stawiać małe kroczki, iść powoli, bojąc się, że poślizgnie się na wypolerowanej posadzce albo na miękkim dywanie. W jakiś sposób ręka Jarvisa, wciąż spoczywająca tuż nad jego pośladkami, działała na niego uspokajająco. Jego członek drżał lekko. Sutki szczypały niemiłosiernie, przez co łzy zgromadziły mu się w kącikach oczu, grożąc zrujnowaniem makijażu, jeśli ich nie pohamuje. 

Gdzieś w tle odurzonego umysłu kołatała mu się niespokojna myśl, że zaraz umrze z nadmiaru szczęścia. 

W końcu zatrzymali się przed drzwiami na końcu korytarza, prowadzącymi do dobrze znanej Lokiemu sypialni pana domu. Jego mięśnie napięły się z wyczekiwaniem. Jarvis przesunął się przed niego, aby zapukać. Szum krwi w uszach sprawił, że Loki nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi. Ale liczyło się tylko to, że kamerdyner otworzył drzwi i wprowadził go do pokoju. 

Ta komnata nie służyła nigdy niczemu innego niż zaznawaniu rozkoszy i Loki znał każdy jej szczegół, chociaż czasem bywał zaskoczony nowinkami, które instalował w niej Stark. Łoże dość wielkie, by zmieścić piątkę ludzi. Szafki wypełnione tajemniczymi miksturami, lubrykantami, afrodyzjami, środkami rozgrzewającymi i podniecającymi, i kojącymi maściami, które Jarvis wcierał nad ranem w wymęczoną po batożeniu skórę Lokiego. Alkoholami i innymi pobudzającymi likworami, fajkami z aromatycznym opium i liśćmi koki, wszystkimi narkotykami, które doczekały się uwagi londyńskich dżentelmenów. Nie to, żeby Stark często ich potrzebował albo się do nich uciekał, nawet jeśli jego zbiór był imponujący. Miękkie, puszyste dywany, na których Loki klęczał długimi godzinami. Otomany i szezlongi, krzesła przeznaczone do unieruchamiania z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, podnóżki, przez które Loki bywał przerzucany, aby się wypiąć jak suka, nadstawić tyłek i przyjmować wszystko, co Stark miał dla niego, każde smagnięciem batem i pieszczotę, i rżnięcie, i dotyk języka. Więcej mebli zaprojektowanych wyłącznie z myślą o krępowaniu. Krzyż świętego Antoniego. Fantazyjne skórzane siodło podwieszone pod sufitem, którego użyteczność zademonstrowano mu przy ostatniej wizycie i och, jakże miał nadzieję, że jeszcze do niego wrócą. Kolekcja batów, pasów i pejczy, każdy wykonany ze skóry najlepszego gatunku. Wszystko, czego zdemoralizowana dusza Starka mogła zapragnąć. Co więcej, niemal wszystko, co zdegenerowana natura Lokiego była zdolna sobie wyobrazić. 

Bo Loki nie miał wątpliwości, że składową uroku, jaki od kilku już lat roztacza nad Anthonym Starkiem, była jego pomysłowość, jego nigdy nie zaspokojone pragnienie więcej, jego zdolność, aby wciąż przesuwać poprzeczkę dalej i dalej. Dorównywali sobie pod tym względem, on i Anthony. Pasowali do siebie. 

Pokój wypełniało miękkie światło lamp, nieco stłumione, pozwalające, aby cienie rzucane przez poszczególne przedmioty zlewały się ze sobą. Było ciepło, na kominku płonął ogień. Światło płomieni odbijało się od karafek i kieliszków stojących na stoliku obok otomany, na której siedział gospodarz wraz ze swoim gościem. 

Jarvis zostawił Lokiego, zabierając swoją ciepłą dłoń, aby stanąć za Starkiem w wyczekiwaniu na dalsze rozkazy. Jarvis rzadko wychodził, zostawiając ich samych w chwilach intymności. Czasami był potrzebny, aby upozować Lokiego. Czasami chłostał go na rozkaz Starka, który masturbował się wtedy przed twarzą kochanka albo pieprzył jego usta, rozwarte kagańcem, ale sam nigdy go nie dotknął, nie w ten sposób. Loki nigdy nie widział, jak Jarvis dochodzi, chociaż sam mdlał na jego rękach z rozkoszy więcej razy, niż był w stanie zliczyć. 

Teraz jednak nie skupiał się na Jarvisie, ale na samym Starku, siedzącym na otomanie w samym szlafroku. Loki spojrzał w jego wielkie, ciemnobrązowe oczy, w których odbijało się światło ognia, tworząc wrażenie buchającego z nich żaru, i poprawił swoją pozycję. Chociaż stał już na palcach i z plecami napiętymi jak struna, rozsunął nogi jeszcze trochę szerzej, uniósł podbródek, stłumił pełne podniecenia sapnięcie, które narastało mu w gardle, odkąd wszedł do pokoju. 

Anthony Stark był przystojnym mężczyzną i na nieszczęście całego świata doskonale o tym wiedział. Jego pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech był czymś, co Loki jednocześnie chciał zetrzeć mu z ust i samemu go wywoływać. Jak zwykle miał doskonale przyciętą brodę. Jego dłonie nie były tak wypielęgnowanego jak Lokiego czy nawet Jarvisa, ale pełne zgrubień związanych z pracą fizyczną, której się nie bał w przeciwieństwie do większości przedstawicieli swojej klasy i która pięknie wyrzeźbiła mu sylwetkę. Na sam jego widok Loki odczuwał kompulsywną potrzebę padnięcia na kolana, podpełznięcia mu do stóp i łaszenia się do nich, łkając, dochodząc tylko od tego. Wiedział, że mógłby tak dojść, ponieważ Stark niejednokrotnie to właśnie kazał mu robić – lizać jego stopy, rosić je własnymi łzami upokorzenia, gdy szeptem wyznawał mu swoją cześć i uwielbienie, ocierając się biodrami o dywan, aż dochodził, długo i boleśnie, zalewany gorącymi falami wstydu. 

Anthony był wspaniały i miał świat u stóp, Lokiego na smyczy, a u swego boku – Thranduila. 

Siedział na otomanie obok niego, również odziany w szlafrok, w ciemnobłękitny aksamit, który zsunął się nieco, odsłaniając jedno białe ramię. Całowali się wcześniej, Loki mógł to poznać po nabrzmiałych ustach obu mężczyzn, po mokrych śladach śliny i odciskach zębów na szyi Thranduila, po tym, jak potargane były jego złote włosy. 

Chociaż Thranduil był starszy od Starka, jego twarz była pozbawiona znamion wieku. Mógłby być ojcem ich obu, ale nic tego nie zdradzało. Szlachetna twarz kryła w sobie mądrość dobrze spędzonego życia, usta mogły być nieco znużone, być może jego nonszalancja brała się z wieku i doświadczenia, ale poza tym jego oblicze było czyste, niemal świeże. Cudowne jasne włosy przetykane były białymi nitkami, ale nie sprawiały wrażenia posiwiałych. Nosił je długie, bardzo długie, do połowy pleców, zgodnie z modą z czasów jego młodości, która niechybnie przypadała na szczyt popularności poezji Byrona, a przynajmniej tak Loki mówił, kiedy chciał się z nim drażnić. 

Thranduil zawsze, nieodmiennie napawał Lokiego czułością. Był jego przyjacielem, opiekunem, nauczycielem, ojcem wtedy, gdy rodzony nie chciał go widzieć, kochankiem, który wziął jego dziewictwo. Jego pierwszym panem. Jego pierwszą miłością, która nigdy nie miała się skończyć. 

To on przedstawił mu Starka, gdy Loki pierwszy raz trafił do Londynu, do Klubu Hellfire. Loki był mu więc winien więcej, niż kiedykolwiek zdoła odpłacić, nieważne jak żarliwie będzie ssał jego fiuta. 

– Loki – powiedział Stark z uśmiechem, wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do niego. Pogłaskał jego policzek i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując go wygłodniale, wsuwając język w jego usta i bawiąc się łańcuszkiem, który w nich trzymał. Całowali się żarłocznie, ciągnąc przy tym za klamerki na sutkach Lokiego, co wyrywało z jego gardła ciche, stłumione jęki. Łańcuszek ocierał się o jego zęby. Na ustach Starka pozostał smak wina i Thranduila, który Loki wszędzie potrafił rozpoznać. Jego członek drgał, muskany połami szlafroka i to była tortura. Zmusił się, aby nie napierać biodrami na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. Pocałunek odebrał mu resztki tchu. Kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie oderwał od niego usta, z trudem utrzymał się na nogach. 

Mokry od śliny złotek łańcuszek wypadł mu z ust, gdy Loki spazmatycznie łapał powietrze. 

– Tęskniłeś za mną, Loki? – spytał miękko Stark, wciąż gładząc jego policzek, kciukiem ścierając ślinę ściekającą z kącika ust. 

– …brakło mi ciebie jak powietrza… – wydyszał Loki i Thranduil zaśmiał się serdecznie, wciąż siedząc na kanapie za ich plecami. 

– Chodź do mnie, chłopcze – zarządził, wyciągając do niego ręce. 

Tony uśmiechnął się i odstąpił na bok, puszczając Lokiego. 

Wciąż dysząc i na drżących nogach, Loki podszedł do swojego dawnego pana. Wciąż trzymał dłonie splecione na karku, ponieważ nie dostał polecenia zmiany pozycji, a wysokie szpilki tylko utrudniały mu poruszanie się, kiedy siadał okrakiem na kolanach Thranduila. 

Kolejny pocałunek, równie namiętny, co poprzedni, równie wyrywający mu powietrze z płuc. Loki już po prostu sapał w usta mężczyzny i z trudem przełykał ślinę. Miał świadomość, że Jarvis stoi blisko, zaraz za nimi i obserwuje wszystko, łącznie z tym, jak Loki wije się na kolanach Thrana, ocierając się o twardą wypukłość. 

W pewnym momencie Loki zaskamlał, ponieważ Stark stanął za nim i złapał mocno jego biodra, dając mu do zrozumienia, że ma przestać. 

Stark gładził jego plecy miarowym, uspokajającym ruchem, kiedy Thran gryzł jego dolną wargę i Loki zamknął oczy z rozkoszy, bliski utraty przytomności. 

– Mamy prosty plan na dzisiaj – zaczął mówić Anthony, czy właściwie mruczeć mu do ucha, skubiąc je zębami i liżąc, owiewając wilgotną skórę gorącym oddechem. – Możesz mówić swobodnie, Loki. Możesz krzyczeć i prosić, i cokolwiek zechcesz. Najpierw… Cóż, muszę cię ukarać. Wypuściłeś łańcuszek z ust, chociaż nikt ci na to nie pozwolił… – Loki zaskamlał, słysząc to, ale Thranduil przełknął jego jęki. – …ciii, Loki. To drobiazg. Dwadzieścia razów. Jarvis się tym zajmie. Zwiążemy ci ręce za plecami i uklękniesz na dywanie przed nami. Będziemy pieścić się, patrząc, jak Jarvis wykonuje polecenie. – Anthony pocałował go w szyję i Loki zatęsknił właśnie za kneblem w ustach, który tłumił jego zwierzęcy wręcz charkot. 

– Potem położysz się na plecach – kontynuował Stark. Obaj z Thranduilem całowali go, jego szyję, tors, usta, wrażliwe ramiona, na których miał już gęsią skórkę. – Thran może mieć cię pierwszy. Wygrał ze mną w szachy, uwierzysz? A tak dzielnie walczyłem o możliwość przerżnięcia twojej słodkiej szparki, Loki – westchnął mężczyzna. – Możesz dojść, kiedy Thran będzie cię pieprzył. Możesz dojść tyle razy, ile dasz radę, ale tylko od pieprzenia. Nikt nawet nie dotknie twojego fiuta, rozumiesz? I klamerki ściągniemy z ciebie dopiero wtedy, kiedy będziesz dochodził, nie wcześniej. Czy to ci odpowiada, Loki?

Loki skinął głową. 

– …Th…. Thaaakrrr… – wycharczał z trudem, zachłystując się własnym oddechem. 

– Twoje hasło? – spytał dla porządku Thranduil, patrząc na niego czule. 

– …Pu… pustułka… – jęknął Loki. 

– Jeśli będziesz chciał przerwać, krzyknij swoje hasło, „czerwony” albo pociągnij za szarfę, którą Anthony wsunie ci między ręce. Przerwiemy wtedy. Przerwiemy, jeśli zemdlejesz. Czy wszystko jest jasne, Loki? – Thranduil ujął go pod brodę jak wtedy, gdy Loki był dzieckiem. 

Mężczyzna zamruczał z radością, kiwając głową, że tak, bardzo mu to odpowiada. Chociaż w tym momencie był tak podniecony, że zgodziłby się na wszystko, byleby ktoś go wreszcie przerżnął, i obaj mężczyźni doskonale o tym wiedzieli. 

– Opuść ręce i spleć je w dole pleców – polecił Stark. 

Loki zaskomlał, czując więzy nakładane na nadgarstki i miękką, jedwabną szarfę wsuwaną pomiędzy jego splecione palce. Jeszcze bardziej napiął mięśnie pleców, wypiął pośladki. W nagrodę Anthony uszczypnął go lekko w udo. 

Thranduil chwycił łańcuszek spinający klamerki i podsunął go Lokiemu pod usta, a ten przyjął go równie chętnie jak za pierwszym razem. 

– Chodź. – Anthony pociągnął za dusik, podrywając go z kolan kochanka i prowadząc na podłogę. Loki uklęknął ostrożnie, pochylił się, opadając ramionami na miękki dywan, który łaskotał go delikatnie. Jednocześnie jednak jego sutki zapłonęły nowym bólem, ocierając się o powierzchnię pod nim. Nie był w stanie ułożyć się tak, aby zmniejszyć nacisk podłoża na klamerki. Piekący, szarpiący ból rozpłynął mu się po klatce piersiowej, łącząc się z bólem na dnie płuc, zalewając go obezwładniającą gorącą falą. 

W obscenicznym stroju klęczał na podłodze z wypiętym tyłkiem, który zaraz miał zostać wybatożony dla czystej przyjemności oglądających to dżentelmenów przez kamerdynera jednego z nich. Jego członek ociekał wilgocią i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie spuści się, kiedy Jarvis będzie czynił swoją powinność. 

Z tej pozycji nie widział obecnych w pokoju mężczyzn, ale słyszał ciche kroki, kiedy Jarvis stawał za nim, i mokre odgłosy namiętnych pocałunków, ciche westchnienia Thranduila i pomruki przyjemności Starka. Mógł sobie jednak wyobrazić, jak siedzą tam, ciasno objęci, całując się i głaszcząc nawzajem swoje członki, podnieceni tym, co właśnie oglądali. 

Uderzenie przyszło niespodziewanie, silniejsze, niż się spodziewał, wyrywając z niego krzyk bólu i zaskoczenia dość silny, aby niemal wypluł łańcuszek. Zawsze tak było, tutaj, z nimi. Zacisnął powieki pod wpływem bólu, który wdarł się w jego ciało jak błyskawica. Zanim zdążył przebrzmieć, nastąpiło kolejne uderzenie, niżej, na udach i kolejny krzyk rozdarł powietrze wypełnione zapachem kadzideł i podniecenia. 

Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Nie liczył głośno, ponieważ mu nie kazano. Zaciskał zęby za łańcuszku, aby nie wypuścić go z ust. Liczył w myślach. Charczał jak wycieńczony koń, bez tchu, krzyk nie pozwolił mu utrzymać powietrza w płucach, a jego członek, ordynarnie wyprężony, podrygiwał z każdym uderzeniem, gdy poruszał biodrami, oddalając się od pasa i wypinając się po więcej. 

Dziewięć. Dziesięć. W którymś momencie zorientował się, że jego krzyki wyrywają jęki z gardła Thranduila, dosłyszał mokry odgłos obciągania i zorientował się, że Stark jest bardzo zdeterminowany, aby doprowadzić ich kochanka do orgazmu, zanim kara Lokiego się skończy, i w ten sposób samemu wbić się w rozgrzany laniem tyłek. Jęknął pomiędzy krzykami. 

Piętnaście. Szesnaście. Siedemnaście… Jego twarz była mokra od łez. Miała nadzieję, że nie zmyły makijażu, który tak starannie nakładał Jarvis. Łagodne muśnięcia pędzelka przy aplikowaniu pudru nałożyły się w jego wyobraźni na baty wymierzane teraz przez tego samego mężczyznę. 

Dwadzieścia. 

Dyszał ciężko, ale wciąż brakło mu powietrza. Ledwo widział. Gdyby teraz zawiązać mu oczy, mógłby sam nie zauważyć, kiedy zemdleje. Nie usłyszał szurania, kiedy wstawali, ale obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się przy nim, kładąc dłonie na rozgrzanej od batów skórze. 

– Idealnie, Jarvis – pochwalił sługę Stark. – Loki, kochanie, wspaniale się sprawiłeś – powiedział, lekko klepiąc obolały pośladek. 

– Dasz radę wstać sam? – spytał Tranduil. 

Loki pokręcił głową. Nie w tym stroju. Nie w tym stanie. 

Poczuł na sobie ręce, podciągające go za ramiona, delikatnie i ostrożnie. 

– W porządku? – spytał Anthony, pochylając się nad nim, gdy klęczał wyprostowany na podłodze, drżąc na całym ciele. 

W odpowiedzi Loki zadarł głowę i chwycił jego usta w swoje, całując go namiętnie. Stark oddał pocałunek żarliwie, uśmiechając się, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. 

– Chcesz dostać kolejne dwadzieścia batów? – spytał, gładząc kciukiem jego kość policzkową. 

Loki tylko się uśmiechnął. 

Stark skinął na Jarvisa. Całą trójką, wciąż ostrożnie, jakby przenosili cenną wazę z chińskiej porcelany, podnieśli go i zaprowadzili (niemal zanieśli, bo słaniał się na nogach) na pokrytą aksamitem otomanę. Położyli go. Jarvis znowu zniknął z pola widzenia. 

Loki sam podciągnął i rozsunął nogi, jeszcze zanim Thranduil klęknął pomiędzy nimi. 

– Takiś chętny, mój chłopcze? – Thranduil nie czekał na odpowiedź. Zrzucił z siebie szlafrok i pochylił się, aby go pocałować. Dłonie przesuwał wzdłuż boków Lokiego, po jego biodrach i udach, czując drżenie mięśni, napiętych w wyczekiwaniu. 

Aksamit drażnił obolałą skórę jak ryżowa szczotka. Loki wił się po kochankiem, unosząc zachęcająco biodra. Klatka piersiowa Thrana ocierała się o jego obolałe sutki. 

Anthony stanął nad jego głową, głaszcząc go czule po włosach. 

Thranduil wreszcie się odsunął, sięgając pomiędzy uda Lokiego. Dotknął jego wejścia, mokrego i spragnionego. Wsunął w niego ostrożnie opuszek palca. Loki wyprężył się jak struna, głośno wciągając powietrze. Poczuł drugi palec, równie badawczy, co pierwszy. Nie mógł powstrzymać wulgarnego charkotu i ruchu bioder, kiedy nadziewał się sam na penetrujące go palce, wciągając je głębiej i głębiej. Thran i Anthony śmiali się z tego, jak bardzo był chętny, pozwalając mu samemu pieprzyć się palcami, ale to wciąż było za mało, tak bardzo za mało… 

– Daj. – Stark wyciągnął rękę do jego ust. Loki przez chwilę nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, zbyt oszołomiony, skupiony wyłącznie na tym, co Thranduil robił pomiędzy jego nogami. W końcu jednak zrozumiał i językiem podał mu łańcuszek. Anthony ujął go między palce i zaczął go delikatnie ciągać i szarpać, a Loki krzyczał i skamlał na przemian. 

Palce w jego wnętrzu zniknęły. Niemal zawył z poczucia straty, ale ugryzł się w język, ponieważ poczuł członek wsuwający się w niego, szeroką, wilgotną, gorącą główkę. Był w tym momencie tak nadwrażliwy, że czuł każdy cal, wdzierający się w niego płynnie, przyjmowany z radością. Mocniej, mocniej, błagał w myślach, niezdolny jednak nic wykrzyczeć. Sapał jak wymęczone zwierzę, kiedy Thranduil powoli i nieubłaganie wsuwał się w niego do końca. To było tak znajome, tak cudownie, słodko znajome i bezpieczne, i dobre, że łzy znowu trysnęły mu z oczu. Stojący nad nim Stark gładził jego skórę, chłodna dłoń koiła żar, jaki wstępował mu na policzki. 

– Pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie… – skamlał Loki, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że to robi. 

Kiedy Thranduil zaczął się poruszać, wcale nie tak spokojnym i miarowym ruchem, jakiego można by oczekiwać, Lokiemu pociemniało przed oczyma z przyjemności. Rozwarł szeroko usta i nie przestawał jęczeć. Siła ruchów mężczyzny wbijała go w otomanę, powodując ból, pośladki paliły go, skrępowane dłonie nie pozwalały ułożyć się wygodnie. Sutki palił mu ogień i z trudem udawało mu się łapać powietrze. Wydawało mu się, że gorset unieruchamia go jak imadło. Wszystko w tym, każda sekunda przeciągającego się napięcia, każda iskra bólu, każda fala wstydu i bezradności, wszystko to było wspaniałe. 

Kiedy Thran zaczął go pieprzyć, trafiając prosto w prostatę z każdym ruchem, zmuszając go do krzyku, który pozbawiał go tchu za każdym razem, Loki wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo. Na szczęście jego kochankowie doskonale znali jego ciało. Na samym skraju orgazmu, po zaledwie kilku silniejszych pchnięciach, Loki napiął się cały, a Tony mocno pociągnął za łańcuszek, zrywając klamerki z jego sutków. 

Obezwładniający orgazm zlał się w jedno z palącym bólem. Ogień rozpełznął mu się pod skórę klatki piersiowej, rozlał po podbrzuszu i kiedy dochodził, krzycząc aż do zdarcia gardła, długo i do końca, spuszczając się na siebie i Thranduila, miał wrażenie, że dochodzi lawą. 

Odpowiedź jego ciała musiała być bardzo przyjemna dla Thrana, ponieważ spiął się cały, krzyknął krótko, zacisnął zęby aż do bólu i wypełnił jego wnętrze, odchylając głowę, bez wstydu pozwalając im być świadkami jego rozkoszy. 

Ale Loki już tego nie widział, omdlały z braku powietrza i wycieńczenia. 

***

Ocknął się może w godzinę lub dwie później. Leżał nagi. Jego sutki i pośladki posmarowano leczniczymi maściami znieczulającymi, które dobrze znał. Był nieco odrętwiały i zaschło mu w ustach, ale poza tym czuł się dobrze. Jutro pewnie będzie obolały jak wszyscy diabli, ale był też tak zaspokojony, że nie miał sił się tym martwić. Leżał na łóżku, a Anthony obok, czytając coś i bawiąc się jego włosami. Znajome ciepło znowu zalało klatkę piersiową Lokiego, ale tylko trochę wiązało się z podnieceniem. 

– Witaj, Śpiąca Królewno – zaśmiał się Stark, odkładając książkę, aby na niego spojrzeć. Podał mu od razu kieliszek z winem. 

– Hmmm. Thranduil? – spytał Loki, kiedy już wypił kilka łyków. 

– Poszedł spać. Jutro musi wstać dosyć wcześnie. Interesy. Zobaczy się z tobą wieczorem, jeśli chcesz. 

– Oczywiście. – Opadł z powrotem na poduszki. – Co z tobą? 

– Co ze mną? – spytał Stark, kładąc się bliżej niego. Zagarnął Lokiego ramieniem do siebie. Zdziwiony tym intymnym odruchem, mężczyzna początkowo stężał, potem jednak rozluźnił się w jego ramionach. 

– Nie… nie zdążyłem cię… – Nie rozumiał, czemu nagle brakuje mi słów. – Nie przerżnąłeś mnie? – zapytał więc, celowo posługując się wulgarnym zwrotem. 

– Zemdlałeś – przypomniał mu Stark. 

– Mówiłem ci, że nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś kontynuował, jeśli to się stanie. 

– A ja ci mówiłem, że nie podnieca mnie pieprzenie nieprzytomnych ludzi. Wiem, że ty i Thran to lubicie, ale cóż, nie był w stanie dostatecznie szybko drugi raz stanąć na wysoki zadania. Wiek robi swoje. 

Serce Lokiego ścisnęło się na te słowa. Przywyknął do myślenia o Thranduilu jak o czymś wiecznym i niezmiennym, kimś, kto zawsze będzie w jego życiu. Tej nocy dostrzegł jednak siwe nitki w jego dotąd ciemnych brwiach i przestraszył się upływu czasu. Ile mu zostało, zanim stanie się za stary, aby wykonywać ten zawód? Pięć – siedem lat? I co potem? 

– Mogę teraz się tobą zająć – zaproponował, żeby nie myśleć o ponurych sprawach. Poza tym był profesjonalistą i wiedział, za co mu płacą. – Zrobię wszystko, co zechcesz. 

– Hmmm – westchnął Stark, przesuwając rękami po jego ciele. – Dasz radę znowu…?

– Ile razy zechcesz – zapewnił Loki. 

Mężczyzna pochylił się, aby go pocałować. Leżeli w miękkiej pościeli, drwa trzaskały na kominku, a oni całowali się nieśpiesznie, dotykając każdego odsłoniętego fragmentu skóry, aż obaj stali się na wpół twardzi. 

Loki czuł, jakby coś rozsadzało mu klatkę piersiową od środka, jakiś rodzaj niepokoju, ponieważ to było coś nowego, nigdy jeszcze tego nie robili. Nigdy dotąd nie byli zupełnie sami, nawet bez Jarvisa, bez pejczy i innych akcesoriów, bez rozkazów i bólu… 

Czy Stark zaczynał się nim nudzić?

Zgroza zalała mu serce. Z wystudiowanym kuszącym uśmiechem podniósł się i usiadł okrakiem na mężczyźnie, który przyglądał się jego poczynaniom z uśmiechem. 

– Czego sobie życzysz? – spytał Loki, patrząc wprost w jego niemożliwie wielkie brązowe oczy. 

– Ujeżdżaj mnie – powiedział bez wahania Stark. – W ten sposób. 

Tak, dobrze, to mógł zrobić. 

– Chcesz mnie związać? – Loki wyprostował plecy, pozwalając, aby na wpół twardy członek przesuwał się pomiędzy jego pośladkami, gdy powoli poruszał biodrami. 

– Żadnych więzów. – Anthony pokręcił głową. – Możesz się dotknąć. 

Loki potrząsnął głową. To było… Za wiele… Zbyt… 

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. 

– Co to za pokój? – spytał, rozglądając się ciekawie, ponieważ tej komnaty w domu Starka jeszcze nie widział. Była nieuporządkowana, pełna ksiąg stojących w stosach na podłodze, map i rysunków, płatów kurzu zalegających na zasłonach i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co to może być. Piwnica? Strych?

– To moja prywatna sypialnia. Jarvis cię przeniósł. Tamto łóżko było zbyt duże, aby spać w nim tylko we dwójkę. 

Loki niemal odgryzł sobie język. Sypialnia. Miejsce, w którym Stark… 

Ostry klaps wymierzony na obolałe pośladki przywrócił go do przytomności. 

– Hej, pozwiedzasz jutro. Na razie masz się chyba czym zająć? – Spojrzał sugestywnie na swoje podbrzusze. 

– Oczywiście… – zagruchał Loki, ponieważ był profesjonalistą w tym nie za bardzo szanowanym, ale za to najstarszym zawodzie świata. Ujął członek Starka w dłonie, masując go, aż stał się twardy, a mężczyzna pod nim dyszał i wprowadził go w siebie, ujeżdżając go, aż wszystkie lęki wywietrzały mu z głowy. 

Stark spał u jego boku, pierwszy raz odkąd się poznali, a Loki leżał w ciemnościach i zastanawiał się, czy to początek końca ich romansu. 

***

Udało mu się zasnąć nad ranem. Wczesnym popołudniem obudził się sam w tym obcym pokoju, tak pełnym obecności Starka, że to było wręcz przytłaczające. W świetle dnia bałagan wydał mu się pięknym chaosem. Nie miał jednak okazji kontemplować go zbyt długo, ponieważ Jarvis przyszedł, aby powiedzieć mu, że lunch czeka w jego pokoju. Przyniósł dla niego skromny szlafrok. Towarzyszył mu w drodze powrotnej, a potem przygotował kąpiel i wymasował go dokładnie, jeszcze raz nakładając lecznicze maści. Po wszystkim Loki czuł się jak nowo narodzony, gotowy na kolejną dekadencką noc, jaką planował dla niego Stark. 

– Pan Stark wyszedł i nie wróci przed wieczorem – poinformował go Jarvis, pomagając włożyć luźnie spodnie i koszulę, które i tak zaraz zakrył szlafrokiem, jako że nie miał zamiaru wychodzić z pokoju, o ile nie zostanie wezwany. – Planowana jest dzisiaj niewielka kolacja w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół. 

– Och. – Loki wiązał poły szlafroka i zamarł w pół ruchu. – Rozumiem. Zajmę się w tym czasie sobą tutaj. – Uśmiechnął się, chociaż miał nadzieję, że skoro Stark wynajął go na kilka dni, poświęci mu tyle czasu i uwagi, ile zdoła. Być może jego uśmiech wypadł nieco zbyt gorzko, ponieważ Jarvis spojrzał na niego z uwagą. 

– Jest pan zaproszony, sir. W szafie wisi już frak na tę okazję. 

Loki zaniemówił. Cóż, Stark do tej pory był bezczelny, wpuszczał go do swojego domu frontowymi drzwiami, wymieniał z nim pozdrowienia na ulicy, ale zawsze przypisywał to jego porywczej, naiwnej jankeskiej naturze. Żaden z londyńskich klientów Lokiego nigdy nie zdobyłby się na podobne gesty. Ale zapraszać go na kolację?

Chyba, że ma być na niej daniem głównym.

Tak, to mogło mieć sens. Zapewne o to właśnie chodziło. Uspokoił się powoli. Zorientował się, z jakim strachem patrzył na Jarvisa. 

– …sir? – spytał mężczyzna. 

– W porządku, Jarvis – zapewnił. Usiadł przy kominku i zajął się obieraniem pomarańczy, aby ukryć, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany. – Wypełnię polecenia pana Starka co do joty. 

Mężczyzna stał jeszcze przed chwilę, obserwując go uważnie, ale w końcu skłonił się i wyszedł. 

Loki wpatrywał się w płomienie i miał wrażenie, że trawią one jego życie, takie, jakie dotąd zbudował. 

***

Był już prawie gotowy, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Poprawiał jeszcze włosy i przygryzał liście pietruszki, które Jarvis dostarczył mu, aby stłumić zapach dwóch kieliszków brandy, jakie wypił, aby stłumić zdenerwowanie. 

– Proszę! – krzyknął, strzepując niewidzialne pyłki z ramion. 

Spodziewał się kamerdynera, ale zamiast tego do pokoju wszedł Stark, również ubrany we frak. 

– Dobrze wyglądasz. – Mężczyzna przesunął wzrokiem po smukłej sylwetce Lokiego. Krój stroju tylko podkreślał jego długie nogi. – Nie aż tak dobrze, jak kiedy nie masz nic na sobie, oczywiście, ale mimo to. Dobrze wyglądasz – powtórzył Stark. 

– Dziękuję i wzajemnie. –Loki uśmiechnął się. – Wyglądasz bardzo poważnie i imponująco. 

– Hmm, mów mi tak dalej, a może jeszcze odwołam tę kolację – mruknął Stark, podchodząc bliżej i obejmując Lokiego w pasie, aby go pocałować, mocno i zaborczo. – Nie cierpię, kiedy okoliczności wymagają, abym zachowywał się przyzwoicie. Mam nadzieję, że zechcesz mi to potem wynagrodzić. 

– Och? – Loki uniósł brew i zerknął na niego. – Mamy być przyzwoici?

– Przynajmniej minimalnie. Siedzisz koło mnie, więc nikt nie może oczekiwać, że nie będę cię trochę macał pod stołem. 

– Anthony. – Loki rzadko wypowiadał jego imię. Zwykle tylko wtedy, kiedy otrzymał takie polecenie. – Musisz mi dokładnie powiedzieć, czego ode mnie oczekujesz. 

Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna jedynie wzruszył ramionami. 

– To nieformalna kolacja z najbliższymi. Naprawdę nic wielkiego. Chcę, żebyś się dobrze bawił. Poznał kilka osób. Zachowywał się jak doskonale wychowany młody dżentelmen, którym jesteś. 

– Więc mam się dobrze bawić czy zachowywać, bo nie jestem pewien, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak sprzeczne są twoje polecenia? – Żartem spróbował pokryć swoje zmieszanie. Był niemal pewien, że Stark szykuje orgię, chociaż to byłoby wbrew ich kontraktowi, takie zapraszanie kogokolwiek, kogo Loki nie zna, do zabawy, ale, cholera, przymknąłby na to oko, jeśli dzięki temu miałby zachować protekcję Starka. Potrzebował jej. Może nie rozpaczliwie, ale stanowiła ważną pozycję w jego budżecie i terminarzu. 

Przez całe popołudnie Loki próbował przekonać sam siebie, że tylko to go martwi. Że chodzi o pieniądze. Oczywiście, lubił Starka, mężczyźni tacy jak on nie spadają z nieba i wiedział, że już nigdy nie spotka takiego drugiego. Być może problem polegał na tym, że lubił go trochę za bardzo. Bo czym innym jest lubić dotyk mężczyzny na swoim ciele, a czym innym jego śmiech i spojrzenie, tembr głosu i… Ucinał pośpiesznie te myśli, zanim zdążyły na dobre rozwinąć się w jego głowie. Skończyć z problemami finansowymi (niewielkimi) to jedno, ale ze złamanym sercem… Nie, na to Loki nigdy by nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Jeśli Stark ma go dość, pogodzi się z tym i odejdzie. Bez krzyków, bez płaczów czy spazmów. Podziękuje mu z uśmiechem za wspólnie spędzony czas, bo jest cholernym profesjonalistą i wiedział, że ten moment w końcu nastąpi. Nie można kłócić się z nieuniknionym, prawda? 

Anthony zaśmiał się uprzejmie. 

– Prawie zapomniałem. Mam coś dla ciebie. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielkie pudełeczko na biżuterię, wkładając je Lokiemu w rękę. Było obwiązanie aksamitną, zieloną wstążką. 

– Nie musiałeś – z trudem wykrztusił z siebie Loki, z jakiegoś powodu czując ucisk w gardle. 

– Ale chciałem. – Stark zmarszczył brwi. – Nie otworzysz?

– Oczywiście . – Loki zorientował się, że wpatruje się w podarunek. Sam nie wiedział, czemu go to tak zabolało. Czy to miał być ostatni prezent od Starka? 

Otworzył pudełko. W środku znajdowały się dwie szmaragdowe spinki do mankietów. Precyzyjnie przedstawiały niewielkie wężyki. Były piękne, z pewnością wykonane na zamówienie i bardzo kosztowne. 

– Podobają ci się? – spytał Anthony. Nie natarczywie, z pewnym napięciem, którego Loki nie rozumiał. 

– Bardzo… Dziękuję. – Zaczął odpinać perłowe spinki, które przygotował wcześniej dla niego Jarvis. 

– Pozwól mi. – Anthony wyjął pudełeczko z jego rąk i złapał go delikatnie za nadgarstki. – W komplecie do nich jest wisiorek. Nic wielkiego, nic ostentacyjnego. Nie tym razem. Chciałem też kupić ci szmaragdowe kolczyki, ale Jarvis przypomniał mi, że nie masz przekutych uszu… 

– …Mogę to zrobić – rzucił szybko Loki, nienawidząc się za tę desperację. – Mogę przekłuć uszy, jeśli chcesz. 

Stark spojrzał na niego uważnie. 

– Może kiedyś – powiedział. Poprawił mankiety. Spinki wyglądały oszołamiająco. Doskonale pasowały do oczu Lokiego. – Na razie… Wisiorek dam ci po kolacji. Chciałbym, żebyśmy wtedy porozmawiali. Być może będziesz chciał skrócić swój planowany pobyt tutaj. Pewne rzeczy uległy zmianie… 

Loki poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz zbiega mu po kręgosłupie. 

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Stark. – Strasznie zbladłeś. 

– To po wczoraj… – skłamał gładko Loki. – To było… wyczerpujące. 

– Och. – Lekki rumieniec wstąpił na policzki Starka. – Rozumiem. Nierozważnie z mojej strony było męczyć cię tak wczoraj. Przepraszam. 

– Nic się nie stało. Doceniam każdą chwilę wczorajszego wieczora – zapewnił Loki, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że to pewnie była ich ostatnia wspólna noc. 

– Ja też. –Anthony uśmiechnął się. – Ale wolę nie wspominać teraz, jeśli nie mam pojawić się na kolacji w niestosownym stanie. – Zamilkł na chwilę i przyglądał się Lokiemu z uwagą. – Dobrze. Myślę, że wszyscy już są, a my jesteśmy modnie spóźnieni. Chodźmy więc. 

***

Loki sam nie wiedział, co spodziewał się zastać w jadalni, ale z pewnością nie to. Kiedy zeszli do salonu, przywitała go Emma Frost. Miała na sobie oszałamiającą kreację, a na ustach pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. I zrobiła coś, czego Loki nie spodziewał się dożyć – przedstawiła mu swojego męża, Scotta. 

Oczywiście różne plotki krążyły na temat tego mężczyzny po gabinetach i buduarach Klubu Hellfire i to jeszcze zanim Emma stanęła na czele organizacji. Niektórzy mówili, że Emma Frost jest tylko figurantką wykonującą polecenia skrytego za nią męża. Loki zauważył, że ci, którzy tak twierdzili, nie utrzymywali się długo przy życiu. Inni mówili, że jej mąż oszalał po tym, jak odkrył, kogo naprawdę poślubił, a jeszcze inni, że biedak nie ma pojęcia o prawdziwej działalności swojej żony i jest zbyt głupi, aby się na niej poznać. Stojąc twarzą w twarz ze Scottem Summersem, Loki nie umiał powiedzieć, która z tych plotek była prawdziwa, ale wiedział coś, o czym nikt dotąd nie szeptał w ciemnościach Klubu.

Scott Summers był ślepy. 

Był też uśmiechnięty, uprzejmy i niezwykle oddany Emmie, która wkrótce miała urodzić mu dziecko. 

Niczego na tym świecie nie można być pewnym, uznał filozoficznie Loki, zanim przedstawiano go trzem damom obecnym na kolacji. 

Wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że Stark postradał rozum. 

Gospodynią była jedna z domowniczek, Virginia Potts, kuzynka Starka, o której mężczyzna często mówił z podziwem i afektem. Loki wiedział, że ta niezwykła kobieta posiada zmysł finansowy odpowiedzialny za sprawne funkcjonowanie imperium finansowego Starka. Wiedział, że samodzielnie prowadzi ich firmę w Ameryce i nie przepada za podróżami do Anglii, gdzie nie ma takich praw i swobód do jakich przywykła w Ameryce. Z pewnością Virginia Potts była kimś, z kim należy się liczyć, i och, widzieć ją obok Emmy Frost było przyjemnością samą w sobie, ogień i lód zestawione razem. 

Ale Virginia Potts była też panną na wydaniu i Anthony Stark zaprosił na kolację z nią jedną ze swoich londyńskich dziwek. Istniała różnica pomiędzy byciem ekscentrycznym czy nawet kontrowersyjnym, a byciem bezmyślnie okrutnym i tę właśnie granicę przekroczył Stark, i to w stosunku do nich obojga, swojej rodziny i swojej dziwki. 

Loki powinien w tym momencie wyjść, zaoszczędzić im wszystkim wstydu i czemu Emma na to pozwala? Czemu nie powstrzymała Starka, jeśli wiedziała o jego zamiarach? Czemu miesza do tego swojego męża?

Był zbyt oszołomiony, aby myśleć jasno. Niemal nieprzytomnie całował dłonie pozostałych dam. Księżna Natasza Romanoff, krewna cara, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła, a biżuteria, którą się dekorowała, mogła nawet pochodzić z carskiego skarbca. Jej spojrzenie było zimne i oceniające. Przywitała się po francusku, mówiąc z silnym akcentem. 

Jane Foster, kolejna Amerykanka. Naukowiec. Astronomka. 

– Myślałem, że to domena Niemek – powiedział Loki, z trudem panując nad swoim głosem. 

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Ubrana była skromnie, jej biżuteria pochodziła raczej z pensji guwernantki niż królewskiego skarbca. Z wyjątkiem pierścionka zaręczynowego z diamentem tak ostentacyjnym, że widać było, iż panna Foster trafiła na żyłę złota. 

– Ameryka próbuje nadgonić osiągnięcia kontynentu – zapewniła. – Pierwsza kobieta nagrodzona Noblem będzie pochodziła z Ameryki. 

– Mam nadzieję, że któraś z zacnych europejskich dam obroni nasz honor – zaśmiał się niski, przystojny mężczyzna, który zabawiał damy rozmową, kiedy Anthony i Loki weszli do salonu. – Chociaż nie przy aktualnym podejściu Królewskiej Akademii Nauk. 

To był doktor Bruce Banner, najbliższy współpracownik Starka w Londynie. Kierował angielską filią jego firmy. 

I Thranduil wraz z synem. Loki niemal zadławił się własnym językiem na widok Legolasa, ponieważ nie widział go od lat i nie mógł pojąć, jakiego szaleju Thran i Stark się najedli, że sprowadzają swoje rodziny w jego pobliże. 

Po pięciu latach bycia płatnym towarzystwem czy też utrzymankiem Loki nadawał się tylko do rżnięcia, a nie brylowania na salonach. A już na pewno nie nadawał się do przebywania w towarzystwie, które chce lub powinno uchodzić za przyzwoite. 

Legolas z podekscytowaniem opowiadał o tym, jak brakowało mu Lokiego, swojego kompana z czasów młodości, w podróży po Europie, z której właśnie wrócił. 

(Gardło Lokiego ścisnęło się znowu, bo pięć lat temu planowali, że wyjadą razem, to miała być podróż ich życia, od Prowansji po Krym, tak wiele miesięcy to planowali…)

Gdyby nie obecność Thranduila, Loki miałby w tym momencie najgorsze przeczucia. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, w jaki sposób Stark chce go upokorzyć, sprowadzając go tutaj. Ale Thranduil… Thranduil na to nie pozwoli, prawda?

Czy też to jego wyrafinowana, latami planowana zemsta za to, że Loki kiedyś go odrzucił?

(Nie do końca i nigdy tak naprawdę…)

Czy… Czy Thradnuil planuje pozbierać resztki tego, co zostanie z jego serca? Czy myśli, że teraz Loki go przyjmie, teraz, kiedy Stark już go nie chce?

Nie chciał w to wierzyć. 

Praktycznie nie czuł smaku podawanych potraw, chociaż nie wątpił, że były wyśmienite. Mechanicznie wybierał właściwe sztućce i odpowiadał uprzejmie, kiedy ktoś go o coś zapytał. Jane Foster wydawała się nim szczególnie zainteresowana, ledwo odrywała od niego oczy. Ale była zbyt nieśmiała, aby być natarczywą. 

Siedział po lewej stronie Starka, który zajął zaszczytne miejsce gospodarza. Naprzeciwko siebie miał Virginię Potts, a obok – doktora Bannera. To już wystarczyło, aby czuł się niekomfortowo, zwłaszcza że Thranduil i Legolas znaleźli się po drugiej stronie stołu, obok Emmy Frost, zasiadającej u szczytu, naprzeciwko Starka.

Wydawało się, że Stark planuje uczcić udaną transakcję z Klubem Hellfire. Albo, gdyby okoliczności były inne, byłoby to niemal przyjęcie na część Lokiego. Teraz jednak mężczyzna czuł się po prostu zagubiony i bardzo nie na miejscu, nawet jeśli nie pozwolił, aby to uczucie uwidoczniło się w jego ruchach i zachowaniu. 

W pewnym momencie Anthony rzeczywiście próbował położyć pieszczotliwie dłoń na jego udzie, jakby obrus miał zakryć to przed wzrokiem doktora Bannera. Ale natychmiast ją zabrał, czując, jak bardzo Loki tężeje pod wpływem dotyku, jak _cofa_ nogę, kopiąc przy tym nieostrożnie stół. 

Stark posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, podobnie jak siedzący obok niego goście, ale Loki mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że jego twarz jest tak bardzo pozbawiona wyrazu jak to tylko możliwe. Nie pozwoli się sprowokować, dożyje do końca tej kolacji, spakuje to, z czym tu przyszedł, i wyjdzie z tego domu, aby nigdy więcej już nie wrócić. 

Był pewien, że mu się to uda. Miał wprawę w żenujących kolacjach, niemal każda w jego rodzinnym domu była niekończącym się pasmem upokorzeń. Gdy podano kulki z melona przed deserem, był przekonany, że jedną nogą stoi już za progiem. I wtedy Stark uderzył delikatnie łyżeczką w swój kieliszek, przyciągając uwagę zebranych. 

– Ehm – zaczął niezręcznie i wstał, a serce Lokiego zatrzymało się w miejscu. – Jak część z was wie, tego wyjątkowego wieczoru mamy przynajmniej kilka okazji do świętowania. Przede wszystkim Thranduil wita syna w domu po pięciu latach nieobecności. Nacieszmy się nim, póki możemy, zanim nasi ulubieni towarzysze zaszyją się znowu w lasach Essex. 

Legolas uniósł kieliszek, dziękując za miłe słowa, a Thranduil zacisnął rękę na ramieniu syna, jakby bał się, że ten mu zniknie z oczu. Dopiero teraz Loki pomyślał, jak bardzo jego kochanek cały ten czas tęsknił za swoim dziedzicem. 

– Po drugie, chciałabym pogratulować _madame_ Foster z okazji jej zaręczyn, a także, co pewnie wszyscy się zgodzimy jest o wiele ważniejsze, jej kontraktu ze Stark Industries. Oby jej praca była długa i owocna, a małżeństwo udane i niekłopotliwe. 

To był słaby przejaw humoru, ale kilka osób uśmiechnęło się uprzejmie. 

– Po trzecie wreszcie… wydaje się, że to dobra pora, aby poinformować grono naszych najbliższych, że panna Potts i ja zdecydowaliśmy się wreszcie postąpić zgodnie z wolą naszej rodziny i zawrzeć związki małżeński. Zaręczyny zostaną ogłoszone dopiero na Boże Narodzenie, kiedy już uda mi się zdobyć pierścionek ze szmaragdem tak wielkim, że nikt w cywilizowanym świecie nie będzie w stanie wątpić w moje oddanie tej kobiecie. 

Tym razem reakcje były bardziej entuzjastyczne. Stark nie skończył jeszcze swojej mowy, ale wokół posypały się toasty i gratulacje, oklaski i wesołe okrzyki, musiał więc zamilknąć. Jego spojrzenie skierowało się w stronę Lokiego, który powinien pod jego wpływem stanąć w czystych płomieniach wstydu, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. 

Loki usłyszał tylko brzdęk pękającego serca i pomyślał: _Och. Więc tak brzmi teraz moje serce_. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się ku niemu i nie rozumiał czemu. Aż ocknął się na tyle, aby zorientować się, że ściskał kieliszek tak mocno, że pękał mu w dłoniach. Rozciął sobie skórę i krew kapała obficie na białą zastawę, na czysty obrus, a czasza spadła na talerz i stłukła się, głośno i w drobne kawałki, jak każdy kryształ. 

– O Boże – jęknął Loki i zabrzmiał to jak szloch. – Najmocniej przepraszam… ja… – Czuł gulę w gardle i wilgoć w kącikach oczu i tak, był na skraju płaczu, wybuchu histerii, jakiego samo Salpêtrière jeszcze nie widziało… – Przepraszam – powtórzył, wstając szybko, zanim lokaje zdążyli podbiec, aby sprzątnąć ten bałagan. – Ja… muszę to opatrzyć, proszę mi wybaczyć… 

Zaciskając pięści, jakby to miało pomóc na krwawienie, wyszedł z jadalni i przeszedł korytarzem, skręcił w inny, myśląc, że prowadzi do kuchni albo do schodów.

Zgubił się. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Nigdy nie bywał w tej części domu. Udało mu się opamiętać na tyle, że wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni i związał ją na ręce, ale to był tylko prowizoryczny opatrunek. Stał przez chwilę, rozglądając się bezradnie. 

– Sir? – Jarvis stąpał tak cicho, że Loki nie dosłyszał jego kroków. Albo mężczyzna po prostu znikąd pojawił się na końcu korytarza. Ale Loki nie miał sił teraz się z nim mierzyć. W panice otworzył drzwi najbliższego pomieszczenia i wszedł do środka. 

Było tam ciemno, okna były zasłonięte grubymi storami, a Loki nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy wychodziły na ulicę, czy na ogród. Było też raczej chłodno, w kominku nie tliły się nawet węgle. W świetle padającym z korytarza dojrzał szerokie biurko z błyszczącego drewna i szeregi regałów wypełnionych książkami i aktami, ale tylko tyle. Rozejrzał się, jednak nie widział innego wyjścia. 

W jakiś sposób nie pomyślał nawet, że Jarvis po prostu wejdzie tam za nim. Bez pukania i czekania na pozwolenie. Gula w jego gardle pozbawiła go słów, gdy mężczyzna, wysoki i nagle onieśmielający, niemal przerażający, stanął za nim. Nie mógł mówić, nie chciał płakać, zrobił więc to, co od dawna przychodziło mu do głowy na widok Jarvisa, o czym śnił czasem i czego naprawdę pragnął.

Pochylił się i go pocałował. 

Początkowo Jarvis po prostu tam stał, biernie pozwalając mu na to. Loki włożył w ten pocałunek całą swoją desperację, zachłannie wsuwając język w jego usta, dając mu smakować swoje łzy. 

Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że Jarvis oddaje pocałunek. I to nie nieśmiało i delikatnie, jak mógłby się spodziewać, gdyby się zatrzymał i przez sekundę pomyślał o tym racjonalnie. Jarvis praktycznie rzucił się na niego jak wygłodniałe zwierzę, z głębi jego gardła dobył się warkot, kiedy przyciągnął Lokiego mocno do siebie i całował go, jak spragniony wędrowiec na pustyni pije wodę w oazie. To nie był najbardziej wyrafinowany pocałunek w karierze Lokiego, pełen zderzających się ze sobą zębów i śliny, i niepohamowanych sapnięć. Ale Jarvis dociskał jego biodra mocno do swojego ciała, ocierali się o siebie, czując, jak szybko stają się twardzi i wszystko w tym było dobre. 

Loki odruchowo zaczął wykorzystywać drobne sztuczki swojego zawodu, wsuwając rękę pod marynarkę mężczyzny, dotykając jego sutków przez materiał koszuli, drażniąc je, aż Jarvis jęknął głośno w jego usta. Drugą ręką ścisnął mocno jego pośladki, co skończyło się krzykiem stłumionym przez wbicie zębów ramię Lokiego. W tym momencie zrozumiał, że gdyby zechciał, mógłby przerżnąć Jarvisa na tym pięknym biurku, a mężczyzna by się oddał. 

Na samą myśl warkot wydobył się mu niemal z samych trzeźwi. Pchnął Jarvisa na ścianę. Uderzył o nią mocno, tuż przy drzwiach. Loki praktycznie bez słowa padł na kolana, rozpiął mu spodnie i chwycił pomiędzy wargi jego twardy członek. 

Był dokładnie taki, jak Loki sobie wyobrażał. A nawet jeszcze ładniejszy. Blady, długi i gładki, gorący, aksamitny w dotyku i wilgotny na czubku. Był pyszny. Doskonale wypełniał usta, wyginał wargi w pełne O, ocieranie się o niego językiem było czystą rozkoszą. Loki jęczał i z pełną determinacją stosował wszystkie swoje sztuczki, każdy zawiły ruch języka, mocne ssanie, rytmicznie poruszanie głową, kiedy powoli i stopniowo połykał go całego. Trzymając ręce na jego biodrach, dociskając go mocno do ściany, czuł, jak ciało mężczyzny tężeje, jak jego mięśnie brzucha napinają się tuż przed orgazmem, który jednak nie następował. Loki zdwajał wysiłki, starając się jeszcze mocniej, mrucząc jeszcze bardziej kusząco pomimo narastającego bólu szczęki, i każdy inny mężczyzna już dawno spuściłby mu się do gardła. Ale Jarvis tłumił swoją rozkosz, zamiast po nią sięgnąć. Miotał się bezwładnie, przyparty do ściany, jęczał rozdzierająco jak ranione zwierzę, ale nie dochodził. 

– W porządku, J. – Loki wrzasnąłby, słysząc ten głos za sobą, gdyby nie miał zajętych ust. – Możesz dojść. 

Nie zdążył się zdziwić, że Stark ich nakrył, ponieważ Jarvis wypełniał jego usta nasieniem i musiał przełykać, aby się nie zadławić. W smaku też był dobry, nie za gorzki i ciepły, niemal gorący, przyjemnie oblepiając mu język. Loki zamruczał ostatni raz, dając do zrozumienia mężczyźnie, jak bardzo mu smakuje. Ssał go jeszcze delikatnie, czekając, aż skończy, aż przyjemność stanie się bolesna, ale Jarvis nie dawał znać, że coś takiego nastąpiło, przyjmując jego pieszczoty. 

– Wystarczy, Loki. – Poczuł dłoń Starka na swoich włosach, głaszczącą go. 

Kiedy się oderwał od mięknącego członka i starł wierzchem dłoni ślinę z ust, uniósł głowę tylko po to, aby podziwiać Starka i Jarvisa złączonych w czułym, długim, postorgazmicznym pocałunku. 

Miał wrażenie, że nie powinien być tym zaskoczony. 

– Dobrze się spisałeś, J. – Stark pogładził policzek swojego sługi. – Jestem z ciebie dumny. Teraz proszę, doprowadź się do porządku i przynieś materiał do opatrunku, zanim Loki wykrwawi się nam na dywan. Nie chcemy tego, prawda?

– Nie, sir – wycharczał Jarvis, brzmiąc na złamanego i pokonanego, jak nigdy wcześniej. 

Z wahaniem spojrzał na Lokiego, ale chyba nie znalazł w jego twarzy niczego, co by miało zatrzymać go w pokoju. Poprawił swoje ubranie i szybko wyszedł. 

Loki i Anthony zostali sami w ciemnym pokoju. Loki wciąż klęczał. 

– Nie powinieneś tak igrać z tym biednym chłopcem – powiedział Stark, podchodząc do biurka i wyciągając z szuflady srebrną cygarnicę. Zapalił jeden aromatyczny papieros. – Nie masz pojęcia, co do ciebie czuje. 

Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w ścianę. 

– Co właściwie wyobrażasz sobie, że tutaj robisz? – spytał Stark i pierwszy raz Loki usłyszał gniew w jego głosie. 

– Kurwię się – syknął wściekle, zerkając na niego spod potarganych włosów, które spadały mu na twarz. – Może pan nie zauważył, panie Stark, ale to jedyne, co robię w tym domu. 

Z jakiegoś powodu Anthony wyglądał, jakby go uderzono. 

Zaciągnął się głęboko dymem. 

– I pomyśleć, że nie wierzyłem Thranowi, kiedy mówił mi, że jesteś temperamentnym młodzieńcem. – Uśmiechnął się wreszcie. – Wstań, zapal światło i chodź tutaj. Musimy porozmawiać. Proszę, Loki. 

Nie takiego tonu i nie takich słów się spodziewał. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i powoli podniósł się z kolan. Włączył światło. Stark nalał im obu brandy. 

Jego dłoń wciąż krwawiła, ale chyba już nie tak silnie. Chusteczka była przemoczona. 

– Mam wrażenie, że informacja o moich zaręczynach była dla ciebie pewnym zaskoczeniem – powiedział Stark. Loki milczał. – Można się było tego spodziewać, wiesz. Ciążą na mnie pewne obowiązki. Muszę postarać się o dziedzica. Chociaż pojęcia nie mam, jak uda nam się to osiągnąć z Pepper. Nie dość, że jest dla mnie jak siostra, to jeszcze w żaden sposób nie interesują jej przedstawiciele mojej płci. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że uda nam się osiągnąć porozumienie, bo szczerze, nie wyobrażam sobie posiadania dziecka z kimkolwiek innym. 

Loki wiedział to wszystko. Znał pozycję Starka. Żona była nieuniknioną komplikacją w jego życiu. Powinien się cieszyć, jeśli uda mu się trafić na taką, z którą może współpracować. 

W ustach miał tylko gorzki smak alkoholu po opróżnieniu kieliszka jednym haustem. 

Jarvis wrócił z opatrunkami.

– Ja się tym zajmę, J – zarządził Stark, gasząc papierosa, kiedy kamerdyner stawiał wszystko na biurku. – Możesz nas na razie zostawić. Przygotuj wino dla Lokiego, będzie go potrzebował przed snem. To był długi dzień. 

– Nie zostanę tu na noc – oświadczył Loki, tępo wpatrując się w ścianę, aby uniknąć spojrzenia w twarz którekolwiek z mężczyzn. 

– Zrobisz, jak zechcesz – powiedział Stark, ściągając marynarkę i podwijając rękawy koszuli. – Na początek pokaż mi rękę. 

Nie ruszył się, ale Anthony sam sięgnął po jego dłoń i zdjął z niej mokrą chusteczkę. Przemył ranę mokrymi szmatkami. 

– Masz szczęście, chyba obędzie się bez szwów. Chociaż chciałbym, żeby doktor Banner też na to spojrzał, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…

– Mam – oświadczył Loki, nie zmieniając pozycji ani wyrazu twarzy. 

Stark zacisnął usta i skończył opatrywać mu ranę. 

Po założeniu bandaża uniósł jego rękę do ust i pocałował ją czule. 

– Przepraszam – powiedział, co znowu zaskoczyło Lokiego. – Źle to zacząłem. Naprawdę musimy porozmawiać, Loki. Chcę… powiem ci coś, a po wszystkim zdecydujesz, co dalej robić. Tylko mnie wysłuchaj. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

 _Każde słowo, które wypowiadasz, mnie rani_ , chciał odpowiedzieć mu Loki. _Stanie tutaj i patrzenie na ciebie mnie zabija_. 

– Śmiało – powiedział, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby wbić sobie nóż w pierś. 

– Rozumiem, że czujesz się oszukany. Nie taka była nasza umowa. Chcę… renegocjować warunki naszej znajomości. Ponieważ coś bardzo ważnego się zmieniło i musisz o tym wiedzieć. Nie powinienem był… nie… wczorajsza noc nie powinna była mieć miejsca, zanim powiem ci to, co teraz usłyszysz. To był mój błąd i moja słabość, ponieważ nie mogłem znieść myśli, że już nigdy więcej nie zechcesz mnie dotknąć… 

Syfilis. To była pierwsza myśl Lokiego. Stark był chory, więc chciał spłodzić dziedzica, póki choroba była we wczesnym stadium i odprawia go dla jego własnego dobra. 

I jeśli go zaraził, Loki sam rozszarpie go na strzępy, poderżnie mu gardło, wyrwie mu fiuta i… 

– Wiesz, że twój brat jest w mieście, prawda? 

Ta rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej surrealistyczna. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Thor wpadał do Londynu na kilka dni w każdym sezonie. Dlatego Loki nie pokazywał się za dużo w centrum w ostatnich dniach, chowając się w Klubie i u Starka. 

– Szuka ciebie – wyjaśnił Stark. 

To było coś nowego. Thor nie powinien wiedzieć, że Loki jest w Londynie. Nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć. 

– Nie znajdzie – zapowiedział twardo. 

– Już znalazł. Wysłał listy do Thranduila, do mnie, do Emmy. Rozpaczliwie listy. Nie wiem, jak dowiedział się o tym, że Emma cię zna albo ja, jeśli o to chodzi, ale…

Szantaż. Gorsze niż syfilis. Będą grozić Starkowi z jego powodu, ktoś musi mieć jakieś materiały, zdjęcia może… Czy to tylko prowokacja? Czy Thor albo ojciec nasłał na nich policję obyczajową? W myślach Loki już obliczał, jak szybko może znaleźć się w Paryżu z tym, co ma w kieszeniach, bez konieczności zaglądania do mieszkania czy banku. 

– Loki. – Anthony spojrzał na niego uważnie. – To rozmowa, którą powinieneś odbyć z Thorem, ale nawet końmi cię przed niego nie zaciągnę, wiem. Więc. Loki, twój ojciec nie żyje. 

Usłyszał te słowa. I zrozumiał każde z nich. Osobno miały nawet sens, ale złożone razem traciły go zupełnie. 

– Mój ojciec jest dla mnie martwy od pięciu lat – powiedział. 

– Cóż, teraz jest martwy dla wszystkich. Kondolencje albo gratulacje, nie wiem, co wolisz. – Stark wzruszył ramionami i zapalił kolejnego papierosa. – Wiem, że zostałeś wydziedziczony. Thran powiedział mi tyle. Ale Thor ma w nosie ostatnią wolę waszego ojczulka. Chce oddać ci należną część majątku. Albo i połowę, jeśli zechcesz, bo uważa, że jest ci coś winien za lata wygnania. 

– Nie chcę ich pieniędzy – syknął Loki. 

– Hmm. Ale może chcesz zobaczyć swoją matkę? – spytał Stark i Loki zamarł wpół ruchu, kiedy miał już ruszyć w stronę drzwi, bo to nie miało sensu, żadnego, nie chciał tego słuchać… 

– Matkę? – powtórzył. 

– Ona też jest w mieście. 

– Matka nigdy nie opuszcza dworu… 

– Widocznie wiele rzeczy zmieniło się po pogrzebie. W każdym razie. Domyślam się, że masz wiele rodzinnych pretensji i scysji. Wierz mi, rozumiem to. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet jak bardzo. Ale być może masz też ostatnią szansę na pojednanie. Nie zmarnuj jej, bo będziesz żałował do końca życia. Tańczyłem na grobie mojego ojca, Loki, i sam go do niego posłałem, ale nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, że nie zdążyłem pożegnać się z matką. 

Słowa Starka powoli trafiały we właściwie miejsca, odblokowując coś we wnętrzu Lokiego, co powinno być zamknięte i pogrzebane. 

– Wiesz, co jest najlepsze w tej historii? – spytał jeszcze mężczyzna. – To Thor zabił waszego ojca. 

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego musiał być wart każdego klejnotu, jaki Anthony mu podarował. Mężczyzna niemal parsknął śmiechem na widok szeroko otwartych w szoku ust swojego kochanka. 

– Nie bezpośrednio, oczywiście. Twój brat się zaręczył. A waszego ojca na wieść o tym, kim jest jego wybranka, szlag trafił. Atak apopleksji powalił go na miejscu. I to był koniec wielkiego, złego wilka. 

– …z kim? – Niemal zadławił się tym pytaniem. Nie dbał o Thora więcej niż o błoto na podeszwach swoich stóp, ale chciał wiedzieć, dzięki komu Odyn trafił do piekła, z którego wypełzł na ten świat. 

– Poznałeś ją dzisiaj. Jane Foster. 

Dobry Boże. Amerykanka. Naukowiec. Badaczka. 

– Pobiorą się, gdy tylko minie minimalny wymagany okres żałoby – wyjaśnił Stark. – A ja dopilnuję, żeby nie rzuciła pracy po ślubie. Zresztą, nie planuje tego. 

Drugi raz tego dnia Loki skończył z szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami Thor poślubiający sufrażystkę? Co też mogło się stać z jego nieszczęsnym bratem, co by do tego doprowadziło? 

– To raczej… szokujące wieści – przyznał. 

– Wiem. Daj temu chwilę. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że… Nie jesteś już na mnie skazany, Loki. Ani na nikogo. Na Emmę, na Thranduila. Nie musisz już dłużej czuć, że nie masz wyjścia. Jesteś bogatym człowiekiem, Loki. Możesz posłać nas wszystkich w diabły, jeśli tego właśnie sobie życzysz, i spędzić resztę życia na podróżach. Zrozumiem, jeśli to zrobisz. Nawet jeśli złamie mi to serce. 

Musiał źle usłyszeć. Albo niewłaściwie to zrozumiał. Stark nie mógł właśnie powiedzieć, że…

– Pozwól, że coś ci pokażę. – Anthony pochylił się nad szufladkami biurka. Wyciągnął z niego plik listów. Wszystkie adresowane znajomym charakterem pisma. Do Starka, do Emmy, do Lokiego. Te ostatnie były nierozcięte. Niemal wyciągnął po nie rękę, kiedy Stark postawił obok szkatułkę na biżuterię.

Otworzył ją, prezentując mu ciekawy komplet pięknie oprawionych rubinów. Niewielki wisiorek, sygnet i pierścionek z tak ostentacyjnym klejnotem, że mógł być tylko zaręczynowy. 

– Pierścionek jest dla Pepper. Sygnet dla doktora Bannera. Łańcuszek dla ciebie. Pasuje do spinek, tak, abyś mógł mieć coś sekretnego pod koszulą, z myślą o nas, i coś na wierzch, żeby kłuć tym w oczy wszystkich naokoło. 

Loki cofnął się kilka kroków. Z trudem usiadł na fotelu, z którym zderzyły się jego nogi. 

Stark westchnął. 

– Musisz zrozumieć, że bardzo kocham Pepper. Jest najważniejszą kobietą w moim życiu. Ale nie jestem w niej zakochany. Ani ona we mnie. To małżeństwo to kwestia interesów. Wiem, że każdy pan młody tak mówi swojej konkubinie, ale jeśli poznasz Pepper bliżej, przekonasz się, że mam rację. Chciałbym, żebyście się zaprzyjaźnili. Co do doktora Bannera… z niego też nigdy nie zrezygnuję. Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy. Dla niego jest ten sygnet. Mamy szczęście, że ekscentryczna dama, którą poślubił, nie ma nic przeciwko naszemu romansowi. I jest jeszcze Jarvis. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego. Biżuterię dla niego… Cóż, już ją nosi. To piękny kolczyk. Wyczułeś, że ma przekłute sutki, kiedy go dotykałeś? Jeśli nie, nic straconego, jeszcze zdążysz. Pozwoli ci. Kocha się w tobie od lat. I chociaż jest doskonale uległym kochankiem, żadna rzecz, jaką z nim robiłem, nie była tak wyrafinowaną torturą jak pozwalanie, aby cię dla mnie przygotowywał. Błagał mnie o to na kolanach, wiesz? Pełzał u moich stóp, abym pozwolił mu dotykać cię w moim imieniu. Szczególnie nienawidził, kiedy kazałem mu cię chłostać. A potem dziękował mi za każdą bolesną sekundę tego doznania. Ze łzami w oczach i spermą na czubku fiuta. Więc. To jest moja rodzina, Loki. Proszę cię, abyś był jej częścią. Jak długo zechcesz i na jakich warunkach będziesz sobie życzył. 

Siedział w milczeniu bardzo długo. Stark wypalił papierosa i nie sięgnął po następnego, czekając na jego odpowiedź. 

Przez serce Lokiego przetoczyła się burza. Nadzieja zmagała się ze strachem, pragnienie z rozsądkiem. Oczywiście wiedział, że Anthony ma innych kochanków. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie liczył na wyłączność. Nigdy sam nie chciał być tak ograniczany. Pozornie wszystko, co proponował mu Stark, było szczęśliwym zakończeniem godnym najpiękniejszej bajki. A bajki są tylko tym, czym są. Fantazją. Mrzonką. 

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie – warknął Loki, wstając. – Mogę być kurwą, Stark, ale nie pozwolę się upokarzać w ten sposób. Nie będę twoim utrzymankiem. Mówiłem ci to już. Mówiłem to Thranduilowi. Nigdy nie będę należał do nikogo. – Ostatnie słowa powiedział z naciskiem. Wciąż nie planował brać żadnych pieniędzy od Thora. Ostatecznie lubił swoją pracę, nawet jeśli miała to być raczej krótka kariera. Odłożył dość, aby nie umierać w nędzy. 

– Nie chcę, żebyś był moim utrzymankiem – żachnął się Stark. – Nie rozumiesz? Chcę, żebyś był moim partnerem. Wyjedź ze mną do Ameryki, Loki. Albo do Egiptu. Moja firma będzie budowała kanał łączący Morze Śródziemne z Czerwonym. Możemy spędzić tam lata. 

Partnerem. Czy Stark w ogóle rozumiał, co mówi? 

– Rozumiem, że jesteś bardzo zdeterminowany zniszczyć swoją reputację – wycedził. – Ale ja ci w tym nie pomogę. Nie jestem okrutny, Stark. Nie pozwolę ci obnosić się ze mną i publicznie poniżać pannę Potts. Może nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, w jakim świecie żyjesz, i ubolewam, że ze wszystkich ludzi to ja muszę ci o tym przypominać. Ostracyzm społeczny to straszna broń. 

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. 

– Myślałem, że tego byś właśnie chciał, ale wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, Loki. Dobrze, możemy zrobić to po twojemu. Będziemy dyskretni i poważni. Jak mówiłem, sam ustalisz, czy i jak chcesz ze mną być. Do niczego cię nie zmuszę. 

– A jeśli przystanę na to, co mi proponujesz, to… partnerstwo… ale nie zrezygnuję z uprawiania zawodu? – drażnił się Loki, tylko dlatego, że mógł. 

– Ale… nie będziesz musiał. Loki, wszystko, co mam należy do ciebie. Masz własne środki, nie musisz….

– Ale chcę – wyjaśnił Loki. – Pomyśl, Stark. Z moim wykształceniem mogłem z łatwością znaleźć przyzwoitą pracę, jak to się mówi. Myślisz, że zdecydowałem się na współpracę z _madame_ Frost tylko dlatego, że jestem sybarytą? I powiedz mi, jeśli przystanę na twoją propozycję, czy wolno mi będzie mieć innych kochanków niż ty?

– Ilu zechcesz – powiedział Stark, ale brzmiał na złamanego człowieka. – Zależy mi na twoim szczęściu ze mną, nie na wierności. 

– Więc dlaczego problemem miałoby być to, że pobieram od nich wynagrodzenie? – spytał jeszcze Loki. 

Stark przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały. A potem wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem i nalał im obu jeszcze brendy. 

– Trudno z tobą negocjować, najdroższy. Tak, dobrze. Ufam ci, że wiesz, co robisz, Loki. Po prostu… wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

 _Och_. 

Loki poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco, i wcale nie było to ciepło rozlewającego się po ciele alkoholu. 

– Loki, spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że nie żywisz wobec mnie żadnych uczuć. Powiedz, że wszystko, co z sobą robiliśmy, było tylko dla pieniędzy. Że wczorajsza noc była tylko dla moich pieniędzy. Powiedz i nigdy więcej nie będę cię nagabywał. 

Ton głosu Starka był szczególny, gdy mówił te słowa. Loki przyjrzał mu się uważnie i dojrzał pozorną nonszalancję, pod którą kryło się niewyobrażalne napięcie. Wielkie brązowe oczy mężczyzny były pełne sprzecznych uczuć. I Loki zrozumiał, że Anthony całe swoje życie bał się właśnie tego: bycia kochanym ze względu na swoją fortunę. Otaczał się ludźmi wypróbowanymi, takimi, którzy mogli z nim konkurować pod względem geniuszu lub bogactwa, aby być pewnym, że nie dla tych cech z nim przestają. A Loki nigdy nie ukrywał, że chodzi mu o pieniądze. Ich relacja była przejerzysta co do motywów każdej strony. Przynajmniej takie sprawiała wrażenie na pierwszy rzut oka, bo rzeczy, o których Loki mu nigdy nie powiedział… I ten moment, gdy Anthony zdał sobie sprawę, że żywi sentymentalne uczucia względem swojej dziwki… Och, to musiała być trudna chwila. Aż chciał spytać, kiedy to się dokładnie stało, ale z drugiej strony – bał się wiedzieć. 

Nerwowo oblizał wargi. Anthony patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem. 

– Skąd wiesz, że nie powiem ci tego, co chcesz usłyszeć?

– Bo nie spytałeś, ile za to dostaniesz – odpowiedział szybko Stark. – Podziwiam twoją uczciwość, Loki. 

– Nic nie wiesz o mojej uczciwości – warknął mężczyzna, ale zabrzmiało to dość żałośnie, jakby głos złamał się w połowie zdania. Ugryzł się w język, zanim wymsknęłoby mu się coś więcej. 

Stark podszedł do niego. 

– Myślę, że mogę mieć dobre wyobrażenie o uczciwości kogoś, kto pracował dla Klubu Hellfire – powiedział cicho. – O tym, że twoje spotkania z klientami były wykorzystywane przez szpiegów Emmy na włamanie się do ich domów, zbieranie informacji, szantaże i szpiegostwo przemysłowe. 

Loki spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Emma chyba nie…?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. 

– Natura mojej współpracy z Emmą może zostać ci ujawniona, jeśli zdecydujesz się na ten rodzaj związku, który ci proponuję. Nigdy nie powiedziała mi, jaka jest twoja rola w Klubie, ale znam ciebie i znam jej metody. Nie wątpię, że jesteś najcudowniejszym możliwym sposobem na przyciągnięcie czyjeś uwagi tam, gdzie jest w danym momencie pożądana. Nie łudzę się, że jesteś praworządną istotą, Loki. Ale zawsze byłeś uczciwy wobec mnie. I nigdy nie byłeś wabikiem w moim przypadku.

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć…? – Loki czuł się schwytany w pułapkę. Gabinet nagle wydał się o wiele mniejszy, a Stark o wiele groźniejszy, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Z pewnością nie był tylko kolejnym dekadenckim klientem Klubu, za jakiego przez cały ten czas brał go Loki. 

– Mam swoje sposoby. Większość z nich sprowadza się do Jarvisa. Sam możesz mieć okazję się przekonać. Ale doceniam to, że nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie tylko kolejnym zleceniem. 

– Nie – przyznał Loki. – Nie byłeś. 

Jego związek z Anthonym nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, co robił dla Emmy. Poznał go przez Thranduila, który przedstawił mu amerykańskiego geniusza jako osobę o podobnych sobie zainteresowaniach i godną zaufania. Dokładnie to, czego Loki potrzebował. I był za to wdzięczny, naprawdę. Ich mały układ sprawdzał się doskonale, gdy Loki potrzebował odskoczni od swojej pracy w Klubie. I Stark nigdy nie był po porostu kolejnym klientem. Loki wiedział to i bał się konsekwencji. Momentu takiego jak ten. 

– Loki. – Anthony ujął go pod brodę i zmusił, aby na niego spojrzał. – Wiem, że nasz dotychczasowy związek nie był pełny. Znam cię w najintymniejszy możliwy sposób, a jednocześnie nic o tobie nie wiem. Ale to działa w obie strony. 

Tak, zaczynał to dostrzegać. 

– Więc mi powiedz – westchnął Loki. – Powiedz mi, żebym wiedział, w jaki związek wchodzę. 

Stark kciukiem pogłaskał go po policzku i Loki nienawidził się za to, jak bardzo lgnął do tego dotyku. 

– Jarvis i ja mamy specyficzny układ. Wiem, że Thranduil proponował ci coś takiego i dlatego go odrzuciłeś, chociaż to on cię wytrenował. Jarvis nie je, nie pije, nie dochodzi bez mojego pozwolenia. Kontroluję każdy aspekt jego życia. I to nie jest coś, co chciałbym robić z tobą, skoro ci to nie odpowiada. Szanuję to. Jedną rzecz jednak musisz wiedzieć. Jarvis nie jest moim kamerdynerem. A przynajmniej nie tylko kamerdynerem. Jest moim… ochroniarzem. I zabije cię w tej samej sekundzie, w której dojdzie do wniosku, że stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenie. Dlatego jego nie wolno mi wiązać. Nic nie może krępować swobody jego ruchów na wypadek nieprzywidzianych niedogodności. 

– Mówisz tak, jakby na każdym kroku dybali na twoje życie… – westchnął Loki, kiedy dłoń Starka wplotła się w jego włosy. 

– Są takie momenty – przyznał Anthony poważnie. – To ryzyko, z którym musisz się liczyć. Wiesz, jak nazywają mnie na kontynencie? Marszand śmierci. I śmierć siedziała dziś z nami przy stole, Loki.

– …powiedz mi – zażądał mężczyzna, spragniony prawdy i bojący się jej, i nie zupełnie nie rozumiejący, czemu podniecenie nagle rozlało się gorącem po jego lędźwiach. 

– Myślę, że nienawidziłem swojego ojca równie mocno, co ty twojego. Ale ja byłem jedynym synem, przez co zmuszony był mnie tolerować, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na utratę dziedzica. Ale mógł także zmieniać moje życie w piekło. – Gładził jego włosy i policzki obiema rękami, delikatne ruchy kontrastowały z ostrym tonem głosu. – Kiedy uznałem, że mam już dość i więcej nie zniosę, wziąłem sprawy we własne ręce. Piękna panna Romanoff, którą dzisiaj poznałeś, jest kobietą wielu talentów. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem z Syberii, żołnierzem, zaaranżowała wypadek. Mój ojciec zginął. Niestety, sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli i wraz z nim odeszła moja matka. Tego nie było w planach. Znalazła się o złym czasie w nieodpowiednim miejscu. Lady Romanoff jest jednak honorowym człowiekiem. Uznała, że błąd popełniła ona i jej człowiek. 

Stark zamilkł na chwilę, bawiąc się włosami Lokiego. 

– Powiedziała, że należy mi się odpłata. Nie tylko nie przyjęła pieniędzy za to zlecenie, ale od tamtej pory pracuje dla mnie za darmo. A jej człowiek… cóż, byłem wtedy wściekły, rozumiesz. Nie myślałem do końca jasno. Spytała, jak chcę go ukarać… a ja odrąbałem mu ramię siekierą. To nie była najlepsza decyzja w moim życiu, muszę przyznać. Ale nie mogę też powiedzieć, abym czuł się szczególne winny. 

Loki stężał. Napiął mięśnie tak mocno, że niemal zaczął się trząść. Ciepłe, delikatne palce Starka wciąż go pieściły, a jego oczy były równie jasne i pełne uczucia jak zawsze, kiedy patrzył na Lokiego. Ale dopiero teraz zaczął dostrzegać w nich cienie, niebezpieczne, obce ogniki. 

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że go to nie pociąga. Tak wiele Starka do odkrycia. Tylko dla niego. 

– Pepper wie o tym wszystkim, oczywiście. Nic nie można przed nią ukryć. Dość się szybko się o tym przekonasz. Nie przeszkadza jej to w ognistym romansie z panną Romanoff. Ich związek trwa już lata i nie wydaje mi się, aby miał kiedykolwiek się skończyć, bez względu na to, jak wiele krwi przeleje ta kobieta. Czy też raczej obie z nich, bo nie pozwól zwieść się pozorom, Pepper jest równie niebezpieczna, co Emma. 

Loki dyszał lekko, podniecony i przerażony. Stark nie przestawał go pieścić. 

– Kiedy więc tak martwisz się o moją reputację i opinię… Och, Loki, wzrusza mnie to głęboko, ale musisz wiedzieć, że rżnięcie twojego pięknego, słodkiego tyłka nie jest najcięższym z moim grzechów. Są o wiele mroczniejsze sekrety w moim życiu niż ty. I jeśli staniesz się częścią mojego życia, tych sekretów właśnie będziesz bronił. Być może twój powabny tyłek pomoże mi nawet odciągnąć niepożądaną uwagę od tego, co naprawdę powinno zostać ukryte. Rozumiesz mnie, Loki? 

Oblizał usta, próbując przestać wyobrażać sobie, co mężczyzna taki jak Stark może z nim zrobić, i skupić się na tym, co mówił. 

– W takim razie co z moim bratem? Czy zmieni swoją szczodrą ofertę, kiedy dowie się, kim dla ciebie jestem? – spytał. 

– Oficjalnie będziemy twierdzić, że utrzymywałeś się przez te lata jako sekretarz Emmy. Mamy już podrobione papiery, które przemówią za takim stanem rzeczy, łącznie z przelewami bankowymi. A co do twoich stosunków rodzinnych… Thor wie, czemu Odyn się ciebie wyrzekł. I w dalszym ciągu cię kocha i nazywa cię bratem. Dlatego zastanów się, zanim to odrzucisz. Tylko o to cię proszę. 

Loki skinął głową. Na tym etapie był zbyt zaintrygowany, aby odmówić Starkowi czegokolwiek. Ale jeszcze jedna rzecz powinna zostać wyjaśniona. 

– Jest coś, czego chyba nie wiesz – powiedział i Anthony uniósł brew z zaskoczeniem. – Moja praca w Klubie Hellfire … Musisz wiedzieć, że nigdy nie robiłem z nikim tego, na co pozwalałem tobie. Ja nie… Nie byłem uległy. Wprost przeciwnie. Mężczyźni i kobiety z Klubu przychodzili do mnie po to, abym… abym… 

– Robił z nimi to, co ja robiłem z tobą – powiedział Stark z namysłem. – Co próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

– Jeśli natura naszej relacji ma się zmienić, musisz wiedzieć, że nie jestem tylko uległy i nigdy nie znajdę satysfakcji w związku, który będzie opierał się tylko na tej jednej stronie mojej natury. Potrzebuję… potrzebuję dominować nad moimi partnerami – wyznał Loki. – Dlatego nie zgodziłem się na układ proponowany przez Thranduila i nie udałem się pod jego opiekę, kiedy straciłem dom. Widziałem, co zrobił z Legolasem. Nie wątpię, że mój przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy w pozycji, w jakiej się znalazł. Ale ja zbyt bałem się zatracania siebie w rozkazach kogoś tak charyzmatycznego jak Thranduil… lub ty. Dlatego jeśli mamy być razem… 

Przerwał, ponieważ Stark zmiażdżył jego usta swoimi, całując go zachłannie i głęboko. 

– Loki, Loki, Loki… – jęczał w jego usta pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Cholera, Loki, kiedy już myślę, że nie możesz być bardziej doskonały, robisz coś takiego, Loki, jesteś perfekcyjny, będę dla ciebie klęczał, od tak dawna tego chciałem, zobaczysz, spodobam ci się w ten sposób…

Loki w oszołomieniu oddawał pocałunki, aż skończyli ciasno objęci, niemal wtuleni w siebie, podnieceni i podekscytowani. 

– Nie masz nic przeciwko…? – spytał jeszcze. 

– Tak bardzo tego pragnę… – wyznał Stark. – Czekałem na kogoś, komu będę mógł zaufać w ten sposób od bardzo dawna. Thranduil się do tego nie nadawał, nie ze mną, ale ty będziesz, wiem, że będziesz. Cholera, kocham cię, Loki, aż do szaleństwa… 

Loki oblizał swoje zmaltretowane wargi. 

– A ja kocham ciebie, Anthony… – wyznał z trudem, jakby powiedzenie tego na głos miało sprowadzić na nich katastrofę. Ale mężczyzna tylko roześmiał się radośnie, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. 

Trwali w objęciach kilka minut. 

– Wydaje mi się, że mamy bardzo wiele do omówienia – powiedział wreszcie Stark. Patrzył na niego trochę inaczej, zalotnie i nieśmiało, a Loki zorientował się, że odpowiada mu tym samym. 

– Tak – zgodził się. – Czy powinnyśmy wrócić do gości…? – spytał z przestrachem, ponieważ nie czuł się na siłach, aby poradzić sobie z wymogami odpowiedniego zachowania, jeszcze nie teraz. 

– Na pewno się nas nie spodziewają. Zresztą, chyba kolacja się już skończyła. Rano będziesz musiał napisać do Legolasa i poinformować go, jak się czujesz, bo gotowy wpaść tu na ratunek, myśląc, że się nad tobą znęcam… 

– Hmmm – zgodził się Loki. – Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?

Strach i ekscytacja mieszały się w nim i jego serce biło jak szalone. Nieskończenie wiele możliwości właśnie się przed nim otwierało, ale najpierw musiał się uspokoić, zwalczyć łzy cisnące się do oczu. 

– Co tylko zechcesz – powiedział Anthony. 

Loki ujął jego ręce i położył je na swojej szyi. Skinął głową i Stark zrozumiał bez słowa, powoli i stopniowo zaciskając palce. Mężczyzna odchylił głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Powietrze zostało niemal natychmiast odcięte od jego płuc. Nie walczył jednak o złapanie oddechu, tylko napawał się postępującym odrętwieniem członków, wzmagającym się podnieceniem, uczuciem słabości i bezsilności, w których ginęły strach i niepewność. Na chwilę przed tym, jak ciemna obręcz zawęziła mu pole widzenia, Stark zabrał dłonie i przytrzymał go delikatnie, żeby nie osunął się na ziemię. 

– Lepiej? – spytał. 

– O wiele. Dziękuję – wycharczał Loki. – Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry. Od dawna chciałem ci to powiedzieć. 

– Doceniam komplementy z ust profesjonalisty. –Anthony uśmiechnął się. Zawahał się przez chwilę. – Chciałabym, żebyś porozmawiał też z Jarvisem. Jego zadurzenie jest dość potężne. 

Loki zamknął oczy, wspominając niezliczone fantazje, jakie snuł o Jarvisie przez ostatnie lata. 

– Jestem pewien, że dojdziemy do porozumienia – powiedział z obiecującym uśmiechem i pochylił się po kolejny pocałunek. Ta noc i reszta jego życia zapowiadały się naprawdę interesująco.

**Author's Note:**

> * Uwaga Lokiego o Niemkach i astronomii – na przełomie XVIII i XIX wieku w Niemczech było więcej kobiet astronomek niż obecnie jest tam astronomów obojga płci razem wziętych. 
> 
> * Tak, Tony Stark będzie budował Kanał Sueski, kto inny miałby to robić? 
> 
> * Salpêtrière - paryski szpital słynny z praktyki Charcota, który "leczył" XIX-wieczne histeryczki. Urządzał pokazy napadów histerii, które oglądała między innymi wielka Sarah Bernhardt, jedna z najsłynniejszych aktorek teatralnych, wzorująca swoją manierę teatralną na histerycznych spazmach.


End file.
